Mission unknown
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: A mission has suddenly came up to escort Mina mongoose to a city called Crimson city to aid a sudden alliance with them and the kingdom of acorn, but what is the real reason why the king Maximillion wants this alliance for, Eggman prohapts, This story contains OCs, and will remain a T unless public wants it to be a M.
1. Chapter 1 the start

Chapter 1

In the city of new mobotroplius, where the kingdom of acorn are still standing stall. proud with all its citizens inside the city walls where they live in peace from the hungry world domination tyrant doctor Eggmam. In the city walls walking down a well lit street at night with the full moon shining bright down onto the city, a red hedgehog in a black leather jacket, with a black t-shirt to boot and blue jeans, with white high-top trainer was walking down the street with his hands in his jeans pocket and looking at his feet as he walked. The red hedgehog was like a normal hedgehog but with long spiky hair that moved down to his upper back and just below the neck that blowed in the wind as he proceeded down the street, feeling a strange empty void in his life for some reason. Walking down the street step by step he heard a small shout in the distance, a somewhat familiar shout. Looking up, the hedgehog saw a pub, a local joint where you could get a drink in a peaceful city. The hedgehog stared at the pub with his pale blue eyes, remembering some memories that he had in that pub, from bar fights to meeting some good friends. While smirking, the hedgehog walked towards the pub, looking from a distance that there were animals out side, the kind that talked and were human size and attributes. In this world were overlanders who are basically humans living along side animals. The hedgehog walked up towards the front of the pub, seeing its doors open with people inside and out having a laugh and chat while having a pint or two. As the spiky haired companion took a step into the pub he heard someone shout out his name who he hadn't heard in a long time.

"SCOTT RIDER! What brings you to my pub, how long has it been, weeks, a month!" The bartender shouted across the pub, moving his arms into him indicating Scott to come towards him. Scott chuckled underneath his smile as starting to move towards the bartender behind the bar. The person behind the bar was a black and white wolf with a black Mohawk and pointy ears, his eyes were sharp red as well as his nose for some reason as Scott remembers it.

Scott leaned sideways on the bar, looking out towards everyone else in the pub, " I don't think shouting my name across this packed bar is a good idea Paul" Scott said normally, turning his head with the raise of his eye brow at the wolf who was cleaning a pint mug with a cloth.

"I can't help it, when I see a good customer, and a good friend walk through my door, I greet them with open arms! " Paul raised his voice in happiness, raising the pint glass and cloth up high with a smile.

"But no, seriously. What brings you here?" Paul turned serious, leaning forward as he could see that Scott had something on his mind " I know you. I know that you never come to my pub unless you have something on your mind?"

Scott looked to his left, remembering the empty void feeling that came rushing back to him right there. Sighing, Scott inhaled and stood up straight, moving his hands in front of him on the bar "nah, nothing's on my mind. I just came here to get a drink and see how you've been" Scott exhaled, trying to lie to Paul.

"Ok, shot of brandy coming up, just the way you like it!" Paul walked away, knowing that Scott isn't going to tell him what's wrong. Paul took down a large bottle of brandy and a small pint glass in his hands, he walked back towards Scott and placed the bottle and glass down, Scott paid him the money for the brandy and poured it into the glass himself. Pouring it intill it reached the exact brim of the glass. Putting down the brandy bottle he took the small pint glass, raising it to his mouth a taking a small quantity into his mouth so he could taste the instant heat into his mouth and down his throat. Scott cleared his throat form the hot of the brandy that went down inside him and into his stomach.

"WHIISSTTT! OOOLALA, GET IN THERE BOY!" The whole pub whistled, getting Scott's attention.

Scott turned round, annoyed about who might've roared the whole pub up "Ugh, who's the poor so-Sally!" Scott was surprised to see her in this part of town, a princess walking into a local pub at night with her body guard Sonic the hedgehog. Sally was wearing something more different than usual, Instead of her small blue jacket she wore a blue leather jacket that fit her as well as the blue leather jeans that weren't to big or to small, Sonic wore a green top and black jeans that went down to his ankles that showed his running snickers. Scott looked at their faces and saw that Sally was giggling at Sonic who went bright red on the comment of the entire bar.

Scott turned round towards the bar again, taking the brandy bottle in his right hand and taking it down like it was lemonade. Scott took two swigs at the Brandy, with Scott and alcohol it takes a lot to get him drunk because of something inside him heals him quicker than a normal person, so it would take a lot of brandy to make Scott drunk. Paul saw Scott taking down the brandy nearly in one gulp, quickly reacting Paul ran up to Scott, grabbing the brandy bottle and taking it away from him with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh come on Paul! I paid for it, so just give it here!" Scott raised his hand towards Paul, moving his four fingers back and forth, telling him to give it back.

"Nooooww were getting somewhere!" Paul chuckled, moving the brandy bottle on the side behind him " Now you better tell me what the heck you just tried to do, it's like you reacted to those two who just walked into the pub?" Paul whispered closely to Scott on the other side of they bar. Scott didn't answer Paul's question, like he didn't want to tell or wanted to ignore him. Paul glared at Scott with his eyebrow raised, seeing if it would work if he'd tell him what's wrong.

"Oh my bloody word! Why do you have to get involved with everything Paul!" Scott raised his voice to the sound of the whole pub, knowing if he'd be any louder Sonic and Sally would hear him.

"Cause I look after my friends, now tell me why'd you change your attitude when they..." Paul stopped talking, instantly smiling when he got it "is it because of them?"

Scott turned round quickly towards Sonic and Sally who were now sitting down at a 8 seated table with a care in his eye. Paul leaned across the bar to see Scott stare at the two, but looking closer he could tell he was looking at the princess only.

"No way! Your jealous, you like her don't you?" Paul started to chuckle, getting the sudden attention of Scott to turn around and look at him with anger.

"I ain't jealous?!" Scott shouted with the pub, hiding his lying voice from sonic and Sally.

"Well then, get in there and make a move, who knows. She might even be on a friendly get together!" Paul started to nudge Scott away from the bar with a cracking smile on his face.

"I am not! And I ain't jealous!" Scott growled, pointing his finger angrily at Paul only to make him laugh.

"Ha, it's either you go and talk your self, or I'm going to do it for you. Your choice" Paul chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and hands at Scott.

"Sod this, I ain't going to talk to them" Scott waved his hand at Paul as he pushed away from the bar with one hand and made his way towards the pub door.

"Have it your way then. HAY SAL!" Paul shouted across the pub, getting the attention of Sally and Sonic to look at the bartender, they looked at the wolf with a apron in behind the bar to see he was pointing out towards the door. Moving their attention to the door they saw a well known red hedgehog about to walk out the pub door, quickly jumping out of the seat. Sally screamed out Scott's name across the pub, making Scott stop and sigh just at the door frame.

"So close!" Scott mumbled underneath his breath, shaking his head once for not getting his way. Scott slowly looked up out of the pub door, taking in the cold air that blew around him. Putting on a glint of a smile her turned round and made his way towards the occupied table with his two friends on.

"Scott! What's wrong? Everyone knows you don't come into this pub unless you've got something on your mind?" Sonic raised his voice cheerfully, smiling.

"Just came here to...meet up on old friends" Scott glared at Paul when he was standing by the table, looking at Paul who's nodding towards Sally and lip reading " get in there"

"Well 6 weeks in another dimension can be game changer" Sonic replied with a nod, agree with the fact he went to a alternate universe for 6 months in the other worlds time.

"So anyway, what you guys doing here on a 8 seat table. expecting company?" Scott asked, moving his hands into his pocket.

"They'll be here soon, so why don't you stay for the get together?" Sally stopped being quiet all of a sudden.

"Why? Who's going to be here?" Scott asked, getting really curious about the guests.

"Antoine and Bunnie are coming, same as Amy and Tails, plus Connor and Fiona are coming as well" Scott started to move back, shaking his head with his hands up defensively " no thanks, I'm going to be the only one-...on second thought, scratch that part, I'll just see you guys another day" Scott waved his hand as he walked towards the door, still looking at Sally and Sonic, seeing them say "naw"

Scott thought in his head as he walked towards the door facing Sonic and Sally "For some reason their really happy in order for them to do that, so what-ugh , hay! Watch where your Connor!" Scott was shocked to see Connor there, the human which wears a black leather jacket but less creased than Scott's, grey skinny jeans, and back and white converse trainers, he had short blond hair and his eyes were blue on his left and red on his right.

"What's wrong?" Were the firsts words t come out of Connors mouth, looking a bit worried for Scott since he knew a lot about him on their adventures together.

"Nothing's wrong, its just I'm leaving now" Scott shook his head, feeling like Connor might know what's wrong.

"We all know that's a lie" a seductive voice came from behind Connor, leaning round connor, Scott saw Fiona Fox walk up next to Connor. Wrapping her tail round Connors waist to pull him closer, Connor chuckled when she done it, moving them closer to each other, holding each others hands and starring into one another's eyes. The fox was wearing her usual black clothe wear, from a black leather short shirt that never covered her stomach to black skinny leather trousers, her boots were also long enough to reach her knee but safe to say they were black leather boots.

"I'll be going now, before it really gets out of hand!" Scott said as he walked past Connor and Fiona, getting really frustrated about a couple has already arrived on the pub. Scott walked out the pub door only to see that Antoine and Bunnie with Amy and Tails has arrived there and then, Scott sighed in annoyance for the fact that everyone has arrived while he was standing there. The four saw Scott walking out of the pub while Sonic, Sally, Connor and Fiona stood at the pub entrance looking at Scott and the four that were behind him. The four stopped in front of Scott who had his arms crossed and tapping his foot, looking like he has somewhere to go or get away from.

"Leaving already?" Amy spoke in front of Scott, looking confused in Scott's action for stamping his foot.

"Yeah!" Tails entered the confiscation "the party's about to begin since we're here!"

"Come on sweetie, you haven't been to a rodeo with us in ages" Bunnie giggled, moving her arm round Antoine who blushed red and pulled on his collar.

"That's because I'm not in the mood! " Scott forcefully spoke, getting everyone even the entire pub to say " come on!" Scott was getting frustrated on the words that everyone was shouting at him, leaning his head down and closing his eyes, twitching his eyebrow in anger.

The voices were soon getting louder and louder as well as Amy and Tails nudging him every 5 seconds. It was only a matter of time before Scott completely lost it.

"WHY WOULD I GO TO A GET TOGETHER IF IM ON MY OWN!" Too late. Scott shouted at the top of his voice at Amy and Tails, scrunching up his fists even tighter.

"But your not going to be on your own, were here" Tails said with fear in his voice, preparing for another shouting at as he moves his body back.

"NOT THAT TYPE OF OWN!" Scott shouted in anger again.

"What do you mean?" Amy sounded confused in what Scott is trying to say, only when everyone looked around to see everyone was with someone else when she realised " oh!" Amy said instantly.

"Ahh did the penny just dropped, enjoy your night at the pub," Scott said sarcastically, managing to walk round Amy and Tails and across the road.

"Would you wait here for a second?" Connor asked Fiona, taking a step forward out of the pub. Fiona nodded in agreement. Connor smiled and ran after Scott across the road and down the street in front of him. When he ran close up to Scott he slowed down to Scott's speed. Connor moved his hand onto Scott's shoulder, instantly stopping both of them right there.

"What do you want?" Scott said with venom in his voice.

"What was that about? Shouting out at the top of your lungs?" Connor asked, putting down his hand off Scott's shoulder.

"Just go back to your night out, don't let me ruin it for you" Scott said calmly, looking back at the pub down the street, looking at how it glows at night.

"Something tells me you want to be alone right now?" Connor said with certainty, watching as Scott gave a gentle nod to say yes " ok, if you need someone to talk to" Connor said as he started to walk backwards towards the pub. Scott watched Connor jog back to the pub watching him jog up to the pub door where Fiona was still leaning on the door frame.

"Did you sort it out with Scott?" Fiona asked, watching Connor walk past her with a smile and a nod, Fiona looked back down the street to see Scott walking off with his hands in his pockets.

"He needs to be straight forward with everyone else instead of hiding his feelings" Fiona whispered to her self as she watched Scott walk down the street.

Scott was walking down the lit empty street once again, feeling like he should've stayed but another saying just leave. Walking down the street at night in mobotroplius is rather peaceful no crooks, no thefts, no hassle, and best of all people leave presents on the street...wait a minute. Scott walked along the pavement, seeing him to be the only one there he picked up the wrapped gift and saw a label on it, it said his name on the front but on the back said " from the suppression squad". Scott sighed and chucked it to his left and started to walk down the street again, ignoring a small explosion that went off behind him.

"Great, just what I need, another assassination package" Scott said sarcastically, depressed about what happened to him back at the pub.

Scott was walking along down the street again, only to see the anti tails, Miles Prower jump out from the alley way in front of him, he was holding a crowbar in his right hand, about to take a swing at Scott only to see his depressed face react instead of him countering the crowbar attack.

"What do you want?" Scott said with venom in his speech, looking around to see all of the suppression squad come out behind bins and parked cars, all looking confused in Scott's reaction to just walk past them looking down at the ground all sad and depressed when they didn't answer his question.

"Get your ass back here now, we have a fight to start!" Alicia shouted at Scott, walking a step forward with her hands out to her side.

"Maybe another day, I don't feel like it tonight" Scott said as he walked away, soon stopping when he heard a gun being fired and a bullet hole appearing in front of him on the pavement. Scott turned his head up at the roof of a building to see a sniper scope pointing at him, and Nack the weasel holding the sniper.

" I'm not in the mood Nack!" Scott raised his voice to Nack can hear him.

"The egghead wants you alive, you can come with us and live or I'll just have to send you in a body bag" the weasel chuckled, adjusting the scope on his sniper.

"Great more problems to deal with" Scott said underneath his breath, looking at a hustling noise down the ally way. Everyone looked to see Bean and Bark, they were obversely with Nack. Bean was a duck who loved to play with explosions while bar was a huge polar bear who never spoke for some reason. The hustling noise came from beans bomb he was holding.

"Yeah yeah yeah, can we send him in a boom bag" bean was hyperactive all the time.

"Suppression squad, I give you your fight for tonight, now leave me alone" Scott sounded more depressed but could sense the anger in his voice as he spoke, once he finished he walked away, only to hear another gun shot that landed in front of him, Scott drew his pistol out of his jacket pocket and raised his towards the building Nack was presented in, Scott was looking out on front of him, not noticing how or where he shot, all he heard was his gun firing and a piece of small glass shattering. Scott looked up to see they shine of the sniper was gone and a scream coming from the building.

"I said leave me alone, I'm not in the bloody mood to play fights" Scott said with anger and venom in his voice, walking off when he finished his speech. Everyone was in shock when Scott shot Nack with even looking at him. Bean and Bark ran towards the building where back was being set up while the suppression squad took a step back and walked away in the other direction like nothing's happened.

"Are we really just going to walk away." Boomer asked, scratching the top of his head.

"We have to don't we, I mean if we attack him now I wouldn't be surprised if he shot us with out question" Alicia replied back, smirking as she walks away with her squad behind her " but don't worry, we'll have our revenge soon"

**Connor Jenkins is owned by Cheezel1993 **

**Scott Rider is owned by me Sonicepilougelover **

**I do not own any character that is owned by SEGA.**

**and can you please review on how to make it better, please keep it nice and with out harsh words. Ive been getting some piled up on coursework from college, its been hard to make these story's with the little free time I have. Thank you if you do review, and another thank you if you keep it nice. **


	2. Chapter 2 new mission

Chapter 2 new mission

It was morning when Scott awoke in a nearby hotel, waking up underneath a warm set of light blue covers and the luxury of waking up to the sun rise that appeared through the bed room curtains. The hotel he stayed in for the night was normal as any type of hotel, if it had a bed room with a toilet and shower, Scott rider always approved of it. Looking to the left Scott saw the digital clock that said '6:00 clock'. Scott groaned as he pushed away the covers form him, revealing his clothes that he wore the nights before, since he doesn't have any place to stay he doesn't have any other clothes on him or around him. Moving his legs round so they dangle over the floor as he sat there rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up. When he decided to stand up, his first move was to the bath room that was in front of him, moving in to turn the shower on to hear the water pour out like a sprinkler.

"At least it still runs. cold or hot, I'm getting clean" Scott made him self chuckle, moving to take off his black leather jacket only to be interrupted by a loud knocking on the door behind him. The night Scott arrived in that hotel he put on the door ' do not disturb' leaflet on the door handle. Thinking twice, Scott slipped his open arm back into the jacket and proceeded down into his left jacket pocket to his m9 pistol, pulling the hammer back so it would be ready to fire. Scott moved out of the bathroom with the shower running, knowing that of he kept it on they'll think that their still in the shower. Scott walked round the bed, lightly stepping down on the floor so it doesn't creeks. When he reached to the front of the door, he was holding his pistol towards it, feeling like something was going to jump out at him.

Taking a step forward he reached out with one hand towards the handle and prepping the pistol in the other, being extra weary of what might lurk behind the door, soon he froze when he heard absolute silence that came into the room, all except for the shower to be turned on and the sound of crashing water hitting the floor, with the room in silence Scott had a moment to think what might be behind the door, cause in Scott's past he usually does instead of thinking it out. Thinking all of the possibilities, like Eggmans mercenaries or the suppression squad could be behind that door or even worse, a bell boy coming back for a tip. Thinking a lot of the possibilities he decided to open the door, moving down on the door handle slowly and pulling it gently, moving his head round to the gap of the open door to see a empty corridor. Scott opened the door fully and took a step out of the room, looking left and right down the green corridors e saw nothing but closed doors. Turning round he saw a note taped to the door. Scott ripped it off the door, brining it up to his head to read it better.

_Scott Rider _

_I would like to inform you that you are wanted at the castle of acorn in 30 minutes, so when you decided to take a shower please come to the gates of the castle to be inspected and searched, because the king has summoned you with others. _

_Sincerely the castle guard_

Scott sighed at the letter when he noticed one little note at the bottom.

_P.s. the king sent this to me 25 minutes ago mate, sorry. Sonic the hedgehog :). _

"What the hell was Sonic doing in those 25 minutes, sleeping! Ugh, I think i better make my way there if the king asked for me" Scott sighed in anger and annoyance, seeing how Sonic wasted his shower time. Quickly putting the note into his pocket with his pistol, he made his way down the stairs and out into the city where the people were awake but tried from waking up early.

Up on the roof was a male brown chipmunk wearing a black skin suit that pushed against your skin but you could move more easily, he wore a black helmet that also covered his face with two eyes and a gas mask that covered his face, he was looking down at Scott's path with binoculars, watching his every move down the oncoming street with people coming the other way as him. The chipmunk had a radio on a shoulder strap that moved down diagonally to his left leg. Grabbing the radio he click the top speaking rather quietly " target is on the move, let the test commence"

Scott was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets minding his own business, just seeing the castle in walking distance just to add. Walking down the street towards the castle which was a couple of blocks away, he could hear the sounds of footsteps of the people walking past and with him, but something felt odd while he was walking, like someone was watching him behind his back. Scott didn't want to look as if he knew something was wrong just in case he was being watched or even followed. Still walking down the street he looked left down a alley way as he walks past, he saw strange shadows in the back behind some bins. As much as he feels so curious to find out who he wanted to find out who was following him he continued past the alley way and down the street, walking up to the castle footpath to the gates of the castle. Scott stopped as he took a step onto the footpath, clenching his fist getting ready for a fight, knowing he was being followed and watched at the same time.

"He's got three minutes to get up to the castle door, try and keep him away, but don't kill him" the chipmunk on the roof said through the radio, looking at Scott who was just standing there looking out at the castle.

Scott suddenly looked behind him to see three black suited people wearing black tinted gas masks so he couldn't identify them, Scott reacted by moving his hand to his right jacket pocket in reaction of them running up to him. Scott took hold of his pistol and drawing it out and pointed towards them.

"Stop!" Scott shouted, aiming down the iron sight as he said it. Scott was soon shocked when a rope wrapped round his pistol like a lasso, moving his attention to where the rope led was two more of the black suited friends, giving one huge pull onto their rope, brining his gun flying out of his hand, in surprise Scott got tackled by one of the black suit folk, lifting Scott up into the air and down onto the ground. Scott groaned with a kick to the person stomach, kicking him back into his fellow two mates behind him. Quickly getting up, Scott ran towards the castle. As Scott ran towards the castle he felt something wrap round his legs, making him trip up and hit the floor. Moving his hands out in front of him to break the fall. Scott moved his head round to see the two blokes pull on the rope, dragging him towards them. Scott sat up while they were pulling him, grabbing hold of the rope and giving it one huge sudden pull, making the two fall to the floor quickly. Scott unwrapped his legs with no trouble, thinking that they are not trying to capture him but to delay him from the kings appointment. Standing up quickly, while holding the lasso in his hand, he ran towards the castle door. Running towards the doors he saw ropes come down from the top, quickly looking up as he ran he saw four of the black suits come down fast and step In front of the door, quickly thinking, Scott threw the lasso hole at the top where a pole stood at The top of the castle door. Jumping at his speed as he held onto the rope, kicking Into the two black suit guys in the middle and smashing through the castle doors. Scott let go of the rope at the right time so he wouldn't fly upwards and out of the castle doors backwards. Landing with a duck and roll as he landed to cover the force it would've had on his legs. Standing behind the two laying suit guys, Scott looked to see king Maximillion sitting in his throne while Sally was standing next to him and at the side of her and max was Sonic, Connor, Tails, Antoine, Bunnie, Fiona and Amy, all standing there all inpatient by their arms crossed. The Max flipped open a pocket watch and looked at it to see the needle point at 6:04.

"Hmpft, just passed the trial I see" Max sounded angry, flipping the pocket watch and putting it away into his front pocket.

" trail?!" Scott raised his voice, getting everyone a bit shocked to see how Scott reacted " I got attacked just after I woke up, and you say it's a trial!"

"Heh, nice to see you met my special task group, clever and ruthless I might add" Max chuckled, sitting back into the throne to relax his back.

The rest of the black suited people walked in behind Scott, setting up a line near the right side wall of the castle. Scott faced towards the 9 suited guys and placed out his hand towards them flat out, looking at them with a unhappy look.

"Can I have my gun back please" Scott said calmly, watching as one of them walked up towards him and placed his m9 pistol out into his hand. Scott put the gun back into his jacket pocket.

"Now, since you all here and past the test you can now accompany my special task group on a mission of upmost importance" the king stepped out of the throne, looking out at everyone. Scott walked next to Connor, leaning over and whispering "so how did you get here?"

"I made a detour into the castle" Connor whispered to Scott.

"Detour?" Scott asked back, only to see Connor nod at a direction, Scott looked only to for him to face palm his forehead "I don't know why you fix that car, you keep wrecking it!"

"Hay, at least It didn't blow up this time" Connor chuckled quietly, looking back at Max.

"Yeah, but I don't think the front of the car is suppose to be in the corner" Scott chuckled, pointing towards the corner of the room to see the front of the 1969 black camero front stuck into the wall.

"Scott!" Max shouted in anger, making Scott shut up " keep quiet, Now, where was I?"

" oh yes, you must deliver a package to Crimson City, it is important that she gets there unharmed" Max continued, getting everyone's attention for what he meant by a she.

"Wait a minute" Sonic spoke up, stepping forward to Max " what do you mean ' she'?"

"Hay guys!" A familiar voice came from the castle door. Everyone turned round, shouting "Mina?!" In surprise. The yellow mongoose took a step out of the pen corridor of the castle and into the throne room, everyone looking at the 18 year old mongoose they saw she was wearing a black vest that showed her arms, also she had brown shorts that were folded up at the bitten so her knees were in view as well as her blue boots that had buttons at teh front.

"Good to see you made it Mina, please come in" Max said with his hands behind his back, giving a little smirk.

"Why do we have to protect her!" Scott raised his voice in disbelief, hopefully Max had a sense of humour.

"Because!" Max was getting angry at Scott, getting in Scott's face "we need another alliance if we're ever going to beat Eggman!"

"And what? Did they suddenly want a singing mongoose as their treaty agreements?, no offence Mina" Scott pushed against Max's head in anger, with Max doing the same with the grin of their teeth at one another. Sally quickly jumped in between them both, holding them back.

"I never liked you Scott, I really didn't" Max said with venom in his voice, taking a step back away from Sally's hand in his chest.

"The feelings mutual, jackass!" Scott spoke with hatred in his voice.

"You should've stayed in that god for sake'n prison, thats where you belong!" Max shouted at the top of his voice, getting everyone's attention to stare at Scott to see his reaction.

"Dad!" Sally raised her voice, seeing how shocked that her father said something like that.

Scott starred at Max for for a while, looking surprised and disgusted at him for saying something like that. Scott spoke softly and quietly, trying to keep his voice under that low and calm " lets get something straight. I was in a prison for 6 years, I've changed, that I know, but saying I belong in there is out of order" Scott started to move towards the castle door, moving past everyone who kept starring at Scott who looked like he was about to lose it in his eyes.

"You can forget about me doing this crappy mission, if you need me, you know where I'll be" Scott had venom in voice as he walked out of the castle doors and down the path with everyone watching him walk off.

"Consider your self lucky Max, its not everyday Scott just walks away from a comment like that" Connor said, walking away from the castle exit.

"That was a bit harsh...even though I'm the one who put him in there" Sally sounded guilty, rubbing her arm as she felt sorry for Scott.

"So what? We just going to be Mina's bodyguards for this trip?" Sonic sounded confused, looking around at everyone like he didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong with that?" Mina said across the throne room to Sonic.

"Nothing, its just, we kinda get more of the jobs that need more blowing up instead of keeping a girl safe" Sonic waved his hands defensively towards Mina, trying to get her to think he has nothing wrong with it.

Fiona walked up next to Connor who was getting his stuff out of the trashed car in the castle wall, feeling concerned about Connors past experience with Mina in the past.

"You going to be alright doing this?" Fiona sounded concerned, moving her arm on Connors shoulder as he looked through a backpack, fiddling things around.

"It's all in the past with me and her, I've got a more important concern to deal with" Connor smiled at Fiona, with her knowing what he meant she leaned into him, giving him a tight hug with her tail and arms.

"I'm just shocked Scott didn't go berserk when Max said that question" Connor ended with starring out the open castle door to the footpath.

"Come on!" Max's voice could be heard form everyone in the room "you leave in a couple of hours, cause its going to be a long two days!"

"We're not taking the truck or jeep?" Connor spoke up, looking confused at the kings words.

"You don't want to attract to much attention, so I'm sending you all on foot. You may take as much as you need with you, that includes food, water and ammo Connor." Max replied, finishing he walked out of the throne room and down the corridor, not looking back at the whole group take a step out of the castle doors and onto the castle footpath. Where they were making their way to the city checkpoint to leave the city.

Scott was at the pub by then, drinking down his shots of brandy in anger of Max saying what he said back at the castle. Sitting down at the bar where no one stood or sat, he was the only one in the pub at that time. Sitting there all alone, with only Paul the bartender there washing out the pint glasses with a cloth,

Scott made a unhappy sigh, starring down at the shot of brandy he was holding on the bar " do you know how it feels to be left behind?" Scott spoke all depressed, speaking to Paul who put down the pint glass and cloth and proceeded towards Scott, standing behind the bar in front of Scott,

"You have to stop worrying about what everyone's says about and start thinking for you and your friends," Paul leaned down to Scott's face on the bar, looking at how Scott is still starring at the shot of brandy in front of him " what was going through your mind when Max said that?"

Scott kept looking at the shot of brandy, giving it a swirl in the shot glass it was in "thinking who put me there in the first place, but I know she didn't mean to, if she could find a different way she would've took it" Scott finished by taking the shot of brandy down in one gulp, putting the shot glass down gently onto the bar.

"A she?" Paul got curious "something tells me it was the same girl that walked in here last night"

"Why do you ask that?" Scott turned his eyes to see Paul giving a nod in a direction to the door. turning round, Scott saw Sally walking up to him by the bar with a smile on her face.

"I knew you'll be in here" Sally said as she leaned across the bar, looking towards Scott to see him pour more brandy into the glass shot.

"You were always good at playing hide and seek" Scott said to Sally, placing the Brady bottle down at the side, placing his attention to Sally by turning his head and eyes at her.

Sally gave a playful chuckle, finding Scott's joke a tad funny, soon turning serious and saying softly " we could use you on this trip you know"

Scott gave a sigh through his nose, closing his eyes in depression with the sigh "that's not how your father sounded"

"That's my dad, he's the king so he's got a lot on his mind, you can't blame him for being mad at you" Sally said to Scott softly again, this time standing up straight.

"He got mad because I said something, I knew he would say something back but not like that" Scott softly replied, meaning to the sentence Max said about Scott and the prison

"And yet you reacted by walking out the door?" Sally looked confused, sounding curious to learn why " what was going through your mind?"

"Sally, I've been keeping a secret for-!" Scott was Interrupted by Connors voice in Sally's pocket, Sally going down she picked out a walkie talky and brought it up to her mouth "com again?"

"Zrrt...we're at the checkpoint just a few blocks away from you, have you got Scott already...zrrt" Connors voice came out the radio with a beep at the end of his sentence.

"Yes I have, we'll be there in ten minutes!" Sally said over the radio, looking at Scott shake his head at her.

"See you then" Connors voice went over the radio,Sally putting the radio back in her pocket.

"Did I say I'll be going?" Scott said sarcastically, as well as his face to be sarcastic with his eye brow raised and mouth open.

"You are now, you can tell me what you were going to say when we hit the road, so get off your lazy butt and lets go!" Sally pushed Scott off the stool, holding him and dragging him out of the pub by force.

"See you later Scott" Paul said cheerfully to Scott as he walked out. Scott reaction was a smile to Paul as well as a raise of his middle finger towards him, raising his voice to Paul as he was dragged out "you called her here twat!" Paul laughed and went back to cleaning the pint mug with his cloth.


	3. Chapter 3 on going journey

Chapter 3 on going journey

Everyone was at the city checkpoint, including Sally and Scott who just arrived there. Everyone was quiet, not saying a word to each other except from Connor and Fiona. At the checkpoint were three of the kings special task group, keeping their black tinted gas masks on as they walked out of the checkpoint first with barely anything on them except from a backpack, their black suits, and masks. Everyone else was carrying light with only a small backpack in them, seeing how its going to be a couple of days to get to Crimson city.

Connor and Fiona were chatting when they left the city limits last, trying to get a private confiscation on at the back of the group.

"There has to be more going on with this task than we know?" Fiona spoke quietly to Connor, looking at the group as they walked.

"Protecting a singing star sensation, to perform in a city, as well as the kings special task group here with us. What next?" Connor replied, sounding serious in every way from head to toe.

"Do you like to jinx people?" Scott backed up to Connors right side, joining in in the confiscation.

Connor chuckled as they walked down the great forest road, " it's not my style, I know. But it'll be good to get some action while on this little vendetta for the king"

"Hmm, yeah" Scott spoke with unease, looking in front of him at the whole group walking down the forest road talking to each other and having a laugh. Connor and Fiona noticed Scott's little unease voice and look at the whole group, seeing how he must have something on his mind. They decided not to ask, knowing that it was his choice if he wanted to share.

The day went by as they walked on the great forest road to Crimson city. Everyone had a laugh with Mina and the whole special task group, who knew the kings right hand men could have a laugh and relax. As the day went by so did the sun, where it was setting with a red skylight on the horizon. Everyone stopped, seeing how it is going to be harder to see in the dark they decided to set up camp for the night where they are. Within 30 minutes the camp was set, well, only the fire and logs around it with a big cook pot in the middle over the fire, cooking up some grub. When the sun set and the bright moon took its place everyone was sitting around the camp fire eating their dinner, which was soup. Connor and Scott both thought about why did Mina need protecting, and in their right mind, they asked.

"The king asked me to perform at Crimson city so they can have a alliance" Mina explained, moving the empty bowl in her hands to her feet on the ground.

"Don't you think it's a little extreme that were all here to protect you?" Scott asked, leaning forwards to the fire to get warm.

"Anything can happen nowadays, Eggmans back, and Max is the only one who knows what at Crimson city"

"But he must've told you something about the City we're going to?" Connor joined in on the confiscation.

"Nope, just saying that I have to perform there without question" Mina said flicking her long purple hair back.

"Lets call it a night" one of the special task group spoke, standing up and proceeding to a tree, laying down with their backs to it and suddenly snoring . Everyone raised a eyebrow to see they were going asleep at 8 o'clock right where the sun has set. Everyone just shrugged it off and accepted it, laying down with their heads on the logs they closed their eyes, going into a deep sleep.

(Couple of hours later )

Scott suddenly opened his eyes to see Tails's face and with his mouth wide open snoring, but that wasn't the thing that woke him up. In the forest he heard a loud rustling noise, not from the gentle wind that blew over them and onto the trees to make them sway. Scott sat up against the log, looking around the camp site where the fire was still dying down and the moonlight was taking over. Scott looked out onto the forest to see the trees blow in the wind that came and went. Looking back at the small blaze that was left of the fire he noticed that Sonic, Sally, Connor and Fiona were missing, while Antoine, Bunnie, Amy and tails were still present and asleep. With another rustle of the trees and bushes, Scott stood up, starring at where the rustle came from. Getting curious he walked over towards where the it came from, dodging everyone as they slept. Scott came face to face with the moonlit forest, seeing a something in the distance that looked like a figure. Scott walked slowly towards it, entering the forest and leaving the camp behind. Scott ventured deeper into the forest, seeing how it could've just been a bush blowing in the wind. Going deeper he could hear footsteps in front of him behind a couple of bushes. Scott walked over and saw a gap in the bush where he could see. Kneeling down he saw a cliff with a point hanging out and Connor and Fiona both Sitting together, with Fiona's head on Connors right shoulder looking out at the full moon that shone at them. Scott was close enough for him to hear them speak.

"This is nice, just sitting here. the two of us alone looking out at the moon on this ridge." Fiona said softly, wrapping her red tail and arms round Connor making him squeeze her tighter to close the hug.

"And nothing will break us apart" Connor softly replied, leaning his head in her red hair, feeling how soft it is.

Scott sighed quietly so no one can hear, feeling something deep down that he should've told Sally that thing back at the pub. Standing back up Scott froze on the spot, feeling something move up his back, feeling like two fingers were moving up his spine. Soon hearing his heart pound he quickly turned round to see Alicia from the suppression squad standing in front of him. His face soon turned to anger, whispering " why are you here!"

Alicia chuckled on the reaction, " just came here to see a friend, you don't have to be mean about it" Alicia smirked, stepping back and crossing her arms.

"Lets get one thing straight, we are not friends and for good reason!" Scott quietly growled, keeping his voice low so no one could hear them speak.

"And why not?" Alicia smirked, keeping her voice on a low.

Scott twitched his left eye and scrunched up his fists, looking like he could really hurt her but still wouldn't hurt a women, "you tortured me for 6 months and hunted me the other in your world, whats not to get!" Scott sounded frustrated but kept his voice on the low. Scott soon sighed when she ignored him by looking away from him.

"Fine, I'll play nice. Why did you come here?" Scott sighed, leaning in the tree that was next to him on his left.

"I knew you would" Alicia chuckled, turning round and walking off in The forest. Scott looked back at Connor and Fiona and saw them still holding each other close.

"This better be good Alicia" Scott said to himself, looking back at Alicia walking off trying to catch her up by jogging next to her to walk.

"So what is it, you're taking me deeper in to the forest for a reason?" Scott said normally, getting weary of Alicia by moving his hand into his right jacket pocket to hold his pistol ready if anything ones happen.

"So up tight. Can't you just relax and enjoy this nice walk in the forest" Alicia said happily, still walking down into the forest with Scott next to her.

"I would if the person wasn't the one who tried to kill me in the past" Scott replied, still walking along side Alicia. They walked in till they reached a rather large pond where the moon reflected on the water and the grass blew in the wind. Scott walked up towards the pond, looking confused at where Alicia took him. Scott turned round to see Alicia was standing there, smirking at him as he stood in front of the pond.

At a different part of the forest, Sally was walking away deeper into the forest, trying to get away from Sonic who was shouting towards Sally.

"Sal! I didn't mean to!" Sonic shouted towards Sally who was a couple of feet away, who wasn't to bothered about Sonics reasonings. "I didn't mean to come on to strong, I'm sorry!" Sonic was at the top of his voice in the woods, sounding really sorry towards Sally who was totally ticked off and proceeding towards what looked like a pond behind a bunch of bushes. Sally ran into the bushes and kept quiet in till Sonic walked past the bush and then no where to be seen. Sally sighed in relief from being alone and away from Sonic. Steeping out of the bush she heard Scott's voice come towards her, letting her some time to jump into the bush once more. When Sally looked into the gap in the bush she saw Scott standing in front of the pond looking out to his left towards a figure that was behind a tree.

"So you brought me down here, now what is it you want?" Scott asked, leaning on one leg with the match of his arms crossed.

"I'm not the one to do this, but I'm really here to give you this" Alicia went down her black leather jeans pocket, bringing out what looks like a small high-tech data pad that had a blue screen on the top half and some buttons on the bottom half. Alicia held out the data pad in front of Scott, making him very weary of her or what she has planned or so. Scott slowly accepted the pad and starred at it for a few minutes before he looked back where Alicia stood but wasn't there anymore, making Scott wonder about the data pad she gave him.

"I will never understand that women" Scott sighed as he started to walk back towards the camp sight.

Sally was still hiding in the bush, looking rather confused and worried about who Scott spoke to and what they gave him. Stepping out into the open she zipped up her blue jacket, suddenly feeling the cold rush up her spine, making her shiver. With taking in a deep breath, she started to wonder back to the camp sight, feeling the cold run through her with every step she took.

Back at the cliff ridge where Connor and Fiona are both sitting, peacefully starring at the shining moon that beamed down on the forest and them. They both had each others arms wrapped round each other, feeling each others comfort. But they had a strange feeling in the back if their heads they were being watched as they sat there. Fiona moved her eyes to Connors to see that they are starring at her, moving his finger up to his mouth and whispering "shh". Fiona played along to Connors imaginative plan, hoping that he might have have one. Connor moved his legs and removed his arms from Fiona to stand up. Connor stood there with his hand out towards Fiona on the ground, giving her a hand to be helped up of the ground. When the red vixen was standing, Connor pulled her close to him, giving out a small whisper to Fiona's ear.

"If anything goes wrong, take the gun in my left pocket and run" Connor whispered as they started to move forwards through the forest. Fiona moved her hand into Connors pocket just in case, seeing how he didn't mind it at the time since they might be in danger. Moving through the forest back to the camp in the dark woods where only the moonlight was the only light source. they were moving round the trees like a solemn course, seeing if they were being followed. They suddenly stopped when they heard a twig snap, having a look down at their feet, they saw it wasn't them. Trying not to get spooked by it they kept moving towards the camp sight, seeing how it was only past the few trees with the bright orange fire that was still burning in the distance. They took a step forward only to hear a growling noise behind them, like it could've been a native in the great forest, upset that their in their territory. Turning round their faces turned to shock, seeing how a pack of live wolfs on four paws, but that wasn't the thing that spooked them, it was the fact that they were live wolfs, seeing how everyone turned into intelligent creatures years ago this got them to question and think in their heads.

"Fiona?" Connor whispered on reaction to the movement in the left hand pocket was increasing.

"It makes no sense?" Fiona replied, still whispering as she moves back with Connor, hoping that they get to the camp sight as they walked back "there are no wolfs like that around anymore, not since the old times!"

"Old times?"

"You know. When everyone was normal animals, then a alien bomb, its a long story" Fiona spoke normally, forgetting about the wolf that stood in front of them.

"So if I remember correctly, wolfs usually travel in packs. Where's the rest of em?" Connor thought out loud, looking back here and there to see if they were going in the right direction. The wolf was grey when it came into the moonlight, soon seeing more eyes in the distance glaring at Connor and Fiona. In the background. Connor and Fiona both stepped backwards through the bush to the camp sight as they did they saw Scott playing on a device by pushing a load of buttons and Sally and Sonic sitting far away from each other, Scott turned his attention to the two just walked in in the backwards.

"Did you enjoy you're night out on the cliff edge?" Scott chuckled, trying to make it a joke, Connor and Fiona walked back to where the camp fire was in the middle, seeing how Sally and Sonic weren't bothered about Fiona and Connor just getting back they didn't ask.

"Scott? Do you know wolfs?" Connor asked, looking really worried as he stared at the bush where he entered from.

"There's Paul who I know"

"No! Not that type, I mean wild, live, you know" Connor didn't find the joke at all funny, getting rather angry at Scott by that point.

"Do you mean the ones where, there's intelligent type like Paul, or the one that's standing right there?" Scott raised his finger towards him, making Connor and Fiona look right to see two grey wolfs standing there. Sally and Sonic both quickly stood up off the log, turning their attention to the two wolfs standing in the distance.

"But how?!" Sally shouted out in surprise of her seeing wolfs that were live animals. In the process of shouting she woke Amy, Antoine, Bunnie, Mina and Tails from their sleep to see the two wolfs standing in the distance.

"I just noticed something?" Scott said as he moved towards Connor and Fiona " where's the special task group?"

"Ohh don't start that!" A voice came from a tree behind the wolfs, out from the tree the special task group, three of them. Came out of the tree, still wearing their black tinted gas masks and suits. Two of the group pulled out which looked like a dart gun. Quickly aiming, they shot out the dart which hit the two wolfs in the behind, making them howl and fall to the ground. The two holstered the dart guns back into their pocket and proceeded to the camp sight in front of them.

"Take all the fun why won't you!" Sonic smirked, seeing how it was going to be a fight if they didn't show up at the last minute.

"That wasn't a laughing matter Sonic." One of the task group stopped in front of Sonic, sounding like he was holding a voice disguiser in the gas mask.

Sonic crooked his eye brow at the task force, thinking that they were having fun this evening and now their all strict and up tight all of a sudden "don't be a killjoy, its not everyday we get to have some practice with real live combat"

"I have to agree with sonic on this one" Scott moved next to Sonic, trying to see if the task group fella would back off "we haven't seen any real combat since...well, since me and Connor got back from another world, which was a month ago!"

The special that stood in front of Scott and Sonic was growling underneath his mask, with Scott and Sonic both having the same feeling that he was giving them a teeth showing grin underneath that mask he wore.

"If you want to see combat, then have a rubble with me!" The one standing in front of Sonic and Scott growled, taking a step closer towards them.

Scott and Sonic both turned their heads to look at each other, giving a sudden smile with a nod to cover it up.

"Oh boi!" Connor sighed, knowing for what's about to happen next. Scott quickly pulled his left arm behind him while Sonic done the same to his right, they both swung their arms at the one person in front if them, taking him by quick surprise to the gas mask, shattering it in the process when they came into contact with it. The result was the special in front of them went flying back into a tree, showing his face since the black tinted mask shattered, it was a he alright, but it was someone who strangely worked for Ixis Naugus, yep, St. Geoffrey the skunk. But no one cared up to that point, since Scott and Sonic both compliment each other by a high five.

"Special forces my ass! We just kicked your butt!" Scott was enjoyed about the experience of the punch that he gave to the skunk who was out cold by the tree where the two others were by his side checking him over for any bad wounds.

"He'll think twice before stepping up to us" Sonic chuckled, walking away from the camp site with Scott next to him laughing.

Connor an Sally sighed on the sight of them two actually having some fun with hurting someone, "strange to see Scott and Sonic playing out and having fun" Connor spoke, turning his head to Sally who looked worried as she started at the two walking off into the night forest laughing.

"But its nice to see their getting along, I think we should all get some rest, we've all been through a lot to today" Sally softly spoke, sounding just loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

**author note:, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, I kinda had some stuff to do, like college assignments, and doing a PEP at the same time, so Im glad I had spare time to get this done, please review but no flames and no harsh remarks, But you can still tell me how to make it better, just, try and make it nice thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4 unknown festivities

Chapter 4 unknown festivities

It was morning when everyone woke up and made their way towards Crimson city again, ignoring the fact that they saw live animals right there, but everyone had their own business to take care of. Scott had to break the password on the data pad, while Sally weren't Talking to Sonic, Connor and Fiona were only focused on each other than what's in front of them, Antoine and Bunnie started to argue, Geoffrey St. john and the two other special task group were angry about Scott and Sonic for their little..er..stunt lets say, Amy and Tails didn't talk to any one for some reason and Mina was acting all nervous all of a sudden. In other words, everyone was getting in the wrong mood they want to be in, where as Sally was getting suspicious of Scott with his new toy and angry at Sonic for his little 'on to strong' act last night. Scott was more frustrated about the whole suppression squad following them right from the start. Connor and Fiona had their little get together with each other the last night where the wolf ambushed them, and in wont say any more.

During last night when they all slept, well, only for a couple of hours when the sun didn't rise because they wanted to get to Crimson city ASAP. Back to the daytime where everyone was doing their usual routine where, Scott was thinking of two things, one was the cracking of the data pad and the question that was in his mind from the start of the journey where he tried to confess something to someone, yep I mean Sally. But with all that on his mind he was still interested in the pad that Alicia gave him but didn't tell him why. The way he was trying to crack it was different names of the kings form the Acorn family, since it had Maximillion on the back Scott thought it would be easy to crack but only to get rejected on every word he chose, walking and thinking about the code at the same time someone tapped in his shoulder, getting a quick reaction of being spooked only to see Sally starring at the data pad in his hand as she held onto his shoulder that was covered by his black leather jacket.

"Whatcha got there!" Sally sounded interested in what's Scott's holding in his red hands, moving her hands down to it only for Scott to push the pad away form her and give a disagreeable smile with the shake of his head.

"Nah ah, personal matters here" Scott sounded amused by Sally's sudden importance in the pad he was holding, moving Instantly back in front of him so she and him could see the pad again.

"Yeah right!" Sally sarcastically replied, giving a smug smirk at Scott making him chuckle " what you really got?"

Scott knew he had to tell eventually about the whole suppression squad following them, but something came into his mind about how everyone wouldn't trust him anymore than they do, which they do a lot so he came up with a idea what to tell her "your father and I faked that little fight and gave me this when everyone left and I came back to talk to him, so really he didn't tell me how to unlock it and told me 'when the time comes, you will find a way to unlock it'?"

"Must be really important if its from my farther, but there's a other question on my mind?" Sally said calmly as she walked next to Scott "what were you going to say back at the pub before I got a phone call?"

Scott was still walking forwards through the forest with whole whole group, suddenly thinking about what suddenly feels for her but another part of him saying don't tell her, and that side was winning as they walked down the forest path.

"I'll tell you when this missions over" Scott sighed, coming to a agreement from the back of his brain.

"No!" A sudden anger came out of Sally's mouth "your going to tell me right now!"

"Whoa?!, what the heck gotten into you?" Scott stopped with Sally on the path, getting everyone's attention to stop and stare " why'd you go all hulk on me!?"

"I saw you last night with someone while I hid in the bush, they gave you that data pad that belongs to my farther. Now!, are you going to tell us the truth about who gave you that pad and why'd you lied to ME!" Sally bursted out with rage, getting Scott to take steps back in till his back was against the tree looking scared. If here's one thing that you won't win in is a angry women telling you off for something you know you done wrong.

"That's the third time I saw Scott scared of something or someone" Connor chuckled. Making Sally turn her head as she was really ticked off she didn't take it to well as she just starred at Connor mercifully in anger, Connor raised his hands in defence and stepped behind Fiona making her burst out with laughter of Connors sudden coweredness.

"So! Are you going to tell us!?" Sally moved into Scott's face, looking extremely ticked off at this point since Scott didn't answer before and now he's getting frustrated with his back against the tree with the data pad behind his back with both hands holding it and looking really worried at that point trying to think of a way out that wont involve him getting blown backwards through the tree behind him.

"What am I going to do?. I can't tell them, if I do they won't trust me or they'll do something to me or-!" Scott thought to himself, and keeping his worried face on the whole time he was thinking, quickly getting a ding inside his head for a idea "I hope this fucking works clause it's crazy!"

"Hallo! You going to tell us?" Sally waved a hand in front of Scott's eyes to see if he was all there, with everyone starring Scott could feel the blood rush to his head as he just went for the crazy moment as he stood there with his back against the tree. Scott stepped forwards, quickly putting the data pad inside his jacket pocket and zipping it up with one hand, when he was done he raised his hands, putting them on Sally's arms and moving his head forwards, moving in till their lips meet each other with sudden shock to everyone as their jaws dropped while Sally was in shock of Scott's sudden kiss. Everyone was still in shock and awe from Scott's little dilemma, seeing if he can continue the kiss any long. Sally on the other hand soon felt something inside her heart call, just like when Sonic kissed her. In result she gave in, giving in to Scott's kiss, wrapping her arms round the back of his neck and close her eyes, making everyone's mouth drop even further on the sight of Sally enjoying the kiss. Scott and Sally pulled away from each other slowly, still holding each other like they were a couple going out. Sally was not sure to do after that, looking all stunned at it but looking like she enjoyed it, slowly opening her mouth so that she could speak.

"I..I..I..." She stuttered softly, suddenly breaking hold of Scott and her arms round him to walk off in the direction where their meant to be going " I need to think about this, lets just continue forwards for now" her voice was unsure, trying to hide the fact she enjoyed it. Everyone at that moment couldn't believe what happened, trying to shake their head off to forget, well, except for Sonic and Connor, their reaction was much different. While Sonic was unhappy at the sight of Scott kissing his girlfriend to be, yep he hasn't gone out with her In A long time. Scott couldn't tell Connors reaction, it looked like he was pleased to see him make a move but somewhat unhappy at the same time, knowing that Scott had to do it to protect himself but also express his feeling towards her. Sonic was the first one to walk up to him while everyone started to walk away confused in what just happened.

"That was not a good idea?!" Sonic said calmly but sounded shocked at the same time as he stopped in front of Scott to see Scott's face redder than usual and never took his eye off Sally as she walked down the path with everyone behind her.

"In my head, it was" Scott replied calmly, moving his way off the tree and down the path to Crimson city as did Sonic and Connor, who followed next to Scott on the way.

"I agree with Sonic on this one Scott, she needs to stay focused on the mission mostly" Connor said next to Scott, walking on his left while Sonic on his right.

"And you ain't? By the way, did you have a nice view last night on that point on the cliff." Scott replied with some venom in his voice but not to much.

"What?...but...you were spying on me and Fiona?!" Connor was surprised and angry at they same time, looking at Scott with a crooked eye brow and a smile.

"Yeah. And the way you two were hugging it all out that night, you didn't even care about your surroundings except for the bright moon that shone down on your faces!" Scott and a smug smile on his face, looking at Connor just shake his head and walk off faster next to Fiona who was in front if them, Sonic gave a annoyed sigh, giving a quick burst out towards Tails to stand next to him and chat something that wasn't on his mind, prefer a subject that didn't just happen a few moments ago. And now Scott was on his own at the back, knowing he's got peace and quiet all to him self and that he could try and crack the data pad that was in his pocket,,unzipping it and bringing it out in front of him, soon just realise what the pass code might be, considering he should've done it in the first place. He typed in S,A,L,L,Y Into the pad only to see it was accepted. Scott glinted a smile as he brung his head down to the screen to see one file on it which was 'Crimson city'. On that sight, Scott got confused at the one file that stood on the blue screen. Moving his finger onto it, it opened up some sort of reading letter, but it was sent from the king to a unknown source that was rubbed out on the letter as well as half of the letter which wasn't very helpful at all, especially when Scott could only read the name and the ending clearly. The ending of the letter was easy to read, all it had on it was "I hope this little agreement makes us in a alliance?"

"We're here" a sudden calm but low voice from Geoffrey made Scott quickly put the data pad away into his jacket pocket to look up in front of him to see skyscrapers standing tall in front of him, amazingly, they got there in 1 day making all of them proud to one fact and relieved on another. Another strange thing that got everyone's eye as they stood there to the entrance to the city, all it was, was a road after the dirt and with no one on it.

"Is this place suppose to be a ghost town?" Scott asked as he moved forwards past the whole group, knowing he got some nasty glares from everyone.

"I suggest you stop!" Geoffrey raised his voice to Scott, trying to make him see it weren't his own town.

Scott sighed in acceptance, seeing how he doesn't want to start another war or another conflict where it was all for nothing "fine, I'll do it your way" Scott said calmly, getting a surprised look from everyone, seeing how he would've just disobeyed him and carried on walking.

"Okay?" Geoffrey looked confused at Scott's reaction to just walk back towards them, standing back in line with Geoffrey and Connor who were at the front of the whole group.

"So?...what do we do now?" Amy pipped up, getting everyone to look at her for a split second and back at the city of skyscrapers.

"ARGGGGHHHHH!" A loud girlish scream came out of no where in the city, making everyone forget about the consequences about trespassing and run right through the empty city road, apart from Sonic who used his speed to blast off at the speed of sound through the city alley ways and roads as quickly as possible. Sonic ran through the whole city in under 5 minutes to see it was in different parts like a shopping centre in on one side of the city and houses at the other, unlike the skyscrapers they saw at the beginning. He ran to see everyone at a some sort of stadium type in the middle of the town, apart from the cheer and laughter of people in side of the stadium.

"Their doing a show or play in there, I bet ya 10 bucks" Connor smirked towards Scott, getting a smirk back with the words "suckers bet, but that scream says otherwise...your on!". Everyone ran through the front doors of the stadium, seeing how Scott and Connor were at the front trying to see who's going to win the bet. As they ran they saw they were in a isle between two seating stands which went upwards across the door, knowing that a stadium is suppose to be like that. Running down the isle where they soon saw the people sitting in the seats cheering something on down on the centre stage, only nit stop and gasp on the horrid sight of what was there.


	5. Chapter 5 a new return

Chapter 5 a new return

_**24 hours ago, back at the castle.**_

"You should've stayed in that god for sake'n prison, thats where you belong!" A shout came from inside the castle walls, echoing across the walls and out the windows. Out side the castle, on the roof a dark brown chipmunk guard was startled by the shout coming down the side of the castle. Taking a step towards the edge he leaned his head over to see what was the noise, he looked over to see the large window pointing out wards to the city. Quickly thinking, the guard came to his conclusion of the king was having a go at someone. Standing there for a few minutes, he felt a strange feeling in the side of his neck, like a misquote bite where you don't feel it only in till a few seconds later. The guard moved his hand up to his right side of his neck, and started to rub gently, starting to feel heavy and weak. The guard soon gave in a fell to the ground unconscious still breathing with his eyes closed.

"Bout time you fell" a womanish voice came from behind the knocked out guard on the floor as well as a thigh length wedge boot that proceeded over the guard with the other boot to follow. Going up the mysterious black furred women, she wore a ruffled miniskirt with a netting shirt and corset over on top of it and with thigh length armlets. Up to the face she was a hedgehog with long black hair that went down to her thigh, there was also something blue sticking out of her hair as it went down, like she was trying to hide something as she walked over the downed guard.

"Now. Lets see what my employer wants me to know?" The black hedgehog said as she pulled out rope out of her miniskirt and tied it round her waist and the pole that hung over the garden of the castle. Stepping onto the side she spread her arms out, taking in the gust of wind that was blowing her way. Slowly falling down in front of her, she held her head down first so when she went down towards the window her feet wouldn't be dangling for everyone to see. Quickly falling, the rope reached its length and the hedgehog was peering through the window with her hair dangling down with her. Her ears and eyes were looking down into the large throne room where the king was rubbing his brown scalp in stress.

"Ughhh dear lord" Max sighed, still rubbing his scalp as he sat on the throne "I hope I made the right choice in sending them to that dreadful city"

The hedgehog was still hanging at the window, taking out a tape recorder from her miniskirt pocket and clicking it to record.

"If what I heard correctly. That city might help us turn the tide in this war...but at what cost will they do it at?" The king sighed again, getting on the dangling hedgehogs nerves for not getting to the point. The hedgehog waited and starred at the king for ages in that position, watching Sally and everyone leave the castle with a backpack on each. Soon she felt a slight nudge on the rope that was holding her at the top of the window. The hedgehog sighed in irritants, crossing her arms and shutting her eyes as she was getting pulled up towards the roof again. As she was pulled back up upside down, she opened her eyes to see the guards crowd around the edge, showing their weapons at her face as she just smirks at their mocking laughs at her.

"Radio for backup, we have Reala in custody" one of the guards turned his head to the two on the ground by the out cold guard. The guards gave a understanding nod and lifted up the out cold guard to walk off.

"Wow, what gave my appearance away. The fact I have wings, or I ain't wearing any knickers" Reala sarcastically chuckled, getting the guards to have a quick look at each other. Reala saw her chance, quickly drawing a katana blade out of a small rip in space and time, like a different dimension portal that she can summon her blade from and travel through to nearby places but not far. Reala pulled the katana blade out of the portal in front of her, quickly leaning upwards towards the rope and slashing in one quick blow, sliced the rope so she fell to the floor. The guards gasped and leaned over the edge of the castle roof, seeing if Reala would be on the floor or running off into the garden, but in surprise they couldn't see her, like she just vanished into thin air.

"That's no way to treat a women!" Reala's voice came from behind them, turning round quickly to see Reala standing there with the blade out in front of her pointing at the middle guard. The guards round the middle guard pulled the hammer back on the M4A1 they were holding and aimed at Reala only to be shocked in her response. She smiled right before taking a one quick slash towards the guards who closed their eyes when she did. When they opened their eyes all they saw of their weapons were a barreless M4A1.

"I've got more important business to deal with than you clowns" Reala chuckled. Turning round to walk off.

"Wait!" The middle guard cried out, reaching her his right arm onto her shoulder, Reala reacted by turning round, quickly grabbing the guards arm and spinning it backwards so he could scream in pain and head straight down to the floor. Reala sighed. Picking up the guard on the floor and pushing him into the three who were right at the edge, pushing them over with the snapped arm guard on top of them. The guards hit bushes right outside the castle window, seeing how it broke their fall. Reala look over the edge and chuckled on the sight of them struggling, seeing it was funny to watch. Reala jumped off the castle roof and diving down like a bomb head first. She felt the wind push against her as she fell seeing how she needs the right time to unleash her wings. Reala opened up her wings on her back which was behind her black hair, he wings were black bird type feathers with a blue colour tip at the end. She opened her wings and pulled up quickly feeling the rush and change of wind direction pulling her up to glide through the air. When she was in the sky her phone started to ring. Reala went through her pocket, taking out the phone that was ringing in her hands.

"this is Reala, who is this?. 45 seconds!" Reala spoke loudly through the phone, seeing how she's flying and the wind would gush through the phone and make static.

"We've got another assignment for you if you're Interested?" A voice replied over the phone.

Reala smirked with joy when she heard what the assignment was, quickly saying "I accept" through the phone and switching it off to put back into her pocket.

_**Reala the hedgehog**__** is owned by RealaTheHedgehog, I do not own her but I own the plot and story, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to update it soon but here it is. And thank you for being supportive and I hope you had a good new year eve and Christmas everyone...PLEASE REVIEW I DON'T CARE ANY NORE IF YOU PUT CRITICISM just be nice about it, I have feelings to you know :) and sorry its short, next chapter will be bigger **_


	6. Chapter 6 the rescue

Chapter 6 the rescue

Back to everyone standing at the stadium stage front, watching as what looked like some sort of fight appear on the stage which was exactly like a rock stage for bands of the music variety. The activity appearing on the stage was some sort fight with what looks like two battered up people on stage just circling each other in a boxing ring, one of the two who were fighting is a silver female cat who was standing in the back right corner of ring, holding on to the rope looking tired out and breathing heavily as well as swelled up face with a broken nose what looked like it from everyone's point of view at the bottom of the stage. The other was a black female panther, standing in front of the sliver cat with her claws out at her sides, looking like she needed a break from what she was doing in that ring. Scott and Connor were at the front of the stage, still trying to see who was right and going to win the bet. As the two were running, everyone behind stopped, seeing how all the people in the stadium were watching the massacre on the stage happen. Scott and Connor changed their expressions across their faces, turning serious as they ran up to jump on the stage getting the stadium of people to raise out of their seats with a echo of "oh" all around the stadium.

As Scott and Connor ran across the stage towards the centre of the stage where the ring was, Geoffrey reached for his belt around his waist, plucking a small metal ball from his belt, looking out towards Connor and Scott who was at the ropes of the ring. Climbing in they got the attention of the two in the ring to look and stare with anger as they grinned and growled at their arrival. On point Geoffrey leaned back with his hand to bend and forcefully throw the metal ball in to the air towards the ring. The crowd in the stadium all watched the small metal ball fly in towards the ring, smoking as it lands right next to the black panther.

"What the?" The black panther said in confusion, turning her attention from Scott and Connor standing there looking at her. The ball soon gave a little explosion, making a small shock wave in the ring only for the black panther to lose her balance and dive to the floor in panic, the cat in the corner shielded her face from the sudden blast wave. Scott and Connor instantly saw the sudden smoke cloud appear all around them in the ring, soon covering the entire stage in smoke, making it completely invisible from the out side of the ring. The crowd were all amazed in the smoke bomb, acting like it was part of the act. Connor and Scott quickly remembered in where the two who were fighting were, with thinking Scott ran right while Connor ran left to get the panther and Scott the cat in the corner.

The smoke on the stage stayed for 5 minutes. Fiona and Geoffrey jogged to the front of the stage, looking all worried in what Scott and Connor were doing in that smoke cloud. Fiona had a quick look round the stadium once more to see thousands and thousands of people and animals standing and cheering down at the stage. Geoffrey proceeded on the stage, climbing up only to receive a round of applause from the audience.

"Something's not right here?" Geoffrey mumbled underneath his breath, feeling like his every movement was being recorded.

Fiona climbed up next to Geoffrey on stage, making a sudden gasp as a huge shout echoed across the stadium with the crowd making some noise for the vixen.

"Well. This is a surprise?!" Fiona shouted to Geoffrey, seeing as how the noise in the stadium was very loud from the crowd.

Sally and the group snuck round the side doors. Trying not to get caught from the whole stadium. They were traveling round towards back stage quietly, trying not to rouse any suspicion in the exit ways of the underground part of the stadium.

(On top of the stadium roof)

Reala stood on the roof of the stadium, watching down on the whole event turn out on stage in the ring, she watched as Scott and Connor quickly ran out of the smoke cloud, coughing their guts up as they ran backstage with the two fighters on their shoulders. Reala let out a chuckle down at Scott and Connor who ran into the back, seeing how they just done a rescue mission. Reala stood there with a ear piece sticking out of her ear, Like Bluetooth but can't be tracked. He ear rang, in reacting to it she reached her left hand up to her left ear, pressing in the button on the side to answer the incoming call. Reala sighed after she tapped the button, trying to make it that she was annoyed to who ever was on the other end.

"sigh what is it?" Reala asked in disgust with annoyance in her tone as she stands genre watching the whole stadium cheer louder.

"Your mission starts now. And remember, no mistakes with as little contact with anyone as possible, you got that" a rather deep disguised voice spoke across the phone, making Reala wary of her employer and their job. Reala hasn't met her boss or her mission employer in person so she doesn't know what their like or how they look like, making her uncomfortable.

"I've got my mission directive, its just-have you got my payment ready and wait?" Reala asked back on the phone, still looking down at the stadium stage to see the smoke vanish and hear the crowd even louder. Reala heard a small sound in the call, knowing that she was cut off by the employer.

"Double cross me fellas and you'll be seeing in two!" Reala said in anger, walking away from the stadium edge and walking towards the ladder at the side. Reala knows not to give her position away by flying, it would cause to much hassle, plus its what she knows about crimson city and what they do to unwelcome guests is, unknown.

**sorry I've been waiting so long to make this chapter guys, college is rather hard when it comes to assignments and projects and I thank you for being patient, with sorry its short but like I said, its hard to get free time when I have a lot of things going on, please review, please review and PLEASE REVEIW :) **


	7. Chapter 7 pain stage

Chapter 7 pain stage

backstage where Scott and Connor were, technically dragging the two out of the ring on their shoulders, feeling they were light as ever and even looked like they could use some food and water. The back stage was all the same as a normal backstage, I was a huge room with props, ropes and costumes in, even musical instruments for Mina. Thinking carefully, they both gently laid the two onto the wooden flooring, making their heads have contact with the wood. Taking a step back they both observed the two opening their eyes, looking like a mother on the last day of work. They jumped up in shock of seeing their selfs backstage.

"It's all right now. No need for a alarm" Connor spoke in delight, seeing how they saved and stopped a massive fight that was being presented in a massive stadium.

"What and why were you's two fight up there, and why in a public stadium?" Scott didn't sound to pleased, getting the twos attention to show a frowny grin towards the hedgehog standing with his arms crossed and a face of disgust.

"We ain't telling you nothing!" The silver cat jumped the gun, raising her voice towards the two standing there. Connor turned his head towards Scott in disappointment, giving a sigh.

"Why?" Connor spoke with one word, watching Scott go down his left pocket and out a tenner which was placed in Connors hand quickly, "Oh! Yeah, I forgot, I won the bet" Connor chuckled, looking back with a huge grin on his face of happiness.

"Err, hello! We are still here you know!" The black panther soon joined in, getting frustrated about the two suddenly ignoring them. Scott and Connor slowly turned their heads in straight everything, looking at her like they didn't care at that moment.

Soon changing their minds the black panther sighed, letting out a breath that spoke "sorry". In opening Scott's mouth, he was interrupted by a sound of footsteps coming from a fire exit door. Sighing in a arrogant annoyance, Scott walked up to the door, pushing down the lever that was there and pushed it open with some force, making it slam open. Scott took a step back from the entrance so he was out of sight, getting a smug idea as it shot into his head.

"Ohhh, come on Scott. You're going to get a kick in the head if you do that!" Connors voice echoed across the back stage only to see Scott snicker and smile evilly, scrunching his hands together as he stood there. Connor watched as Sally and the group ran down the fire exit towards the door for the stage, which was wide open and they could see Connor standing there with the two who were fighting. Scott looked back at Connor only to see his eyes widen with a little nudge of his head left and right, like he was trying to say it was a bad idea. Scott ignored with a puff of his breath, waiting for the perfect time to jump out. As the foot steps got louder in till the point of they were right on top of the door, Scott jumped out form the side of the door, give the hands out to head. Scott heard a sudden scream as he closed his eyes to blink, he opened up to see a flat yellow surface come flying towards him.**_Shit, bad idea!_**

Scott felt a hard sudden pulse hit him right in the stomach, making him leave the ground with a loud grunt coming from Scott. Connor and the panther and cat watched Scott fly from the door towards the curtains, flying right through them with out ripping or tearing them so he went out into the crowd. Connor looked back down to see Amy at the door looking shocked with her hand over her mouth and her hammer on her shoulder, being held with her other hand. Connor also looked at the whole group behind Amy, seeing how they were all shocked, apart from Sonic who wasn't there. Connor couldn't help but smile, turning it into a smug smile trying not to laugh his head off standing there, the curtains moved, getting the attention of everyone backstage to look. They saw Fiona and Geoffrey walk through the curtains with a puzzled facial expression on their faces while pointing towards the curtains.

"Why is Scott flying?!" Fiona sounded really puzzled, looking straight at Connor who opened his mouth, trying not to bust out with laughter.

"Scott said, he always wanted to be a flying squirrel!" Connor said busting out with laughter, slapping his knee in the process, Fiona and Geoffrey chuckled, followed by Sally and the group.

CRASH!

A sudden noise happened behind the curtains, changing their attitudes to worry. Quickly everyone proceed towards through the curtains only to be beamed down but the sudden burst of sunshine and screams of the crowd in the stadium.

Scott was drowsy at the wall below the audience, hearing the demented sounds of screams from the crowd and the shots of pain that vibrated all around his body. Scott opened his eyes, noticing he was laying with his back against the wall, seeing everything in double.

"Ugggh-shit! I can't remember the time I felt like this" Scott grunted in pain, moving his left arm over his stomach with the tilt of his head down to see, with out moving his top, he could feel a strange feeling in his rib cage, like it was moving. Scott grunted in pain when a sudden click came from his chest, like he was treating it without touching it.

"Grrr-ugh, where would I be if-ugh-if I didn't heal faster..heh" Scott grunted, moving his legs and right arm to help him up, as he stood he heard a someone eating right in front if him, Scott looked up to see Sonic take a bite into a large chilli dog right in front of him, looking not concerned for Scott one bit.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Sonic sarcastically spoke, getting a sudden glare from Scott, quickly seeing him push himself off the wall and tilt his body back to hear multiple loud clicks of bones snapping back into place. Sonic still didn't look bothered and turned away, walking up to the stage and jumped on to hear the crowd scream his name.

"SONIC! SONIC,SONIC!"

The whole group ran across the stage and past Sonic to the edge of the stage to see Scott standing off the wall with his hand on his chest still.

"You ok sugar?" Bunnie said with her western accent, sounding concerned for the hedgehog who looked hurt.

"Scaring us like that wasn't a good idea you know!" Amy raised her voice, looking arrogated at Scott for making her use her hammer on him, nearly what looks like nearly killed him.

"Nether less, you've got you're autograph here now!" Geoffrey started to chuckle, getting the other two special task group to join in. Scott turned round and sighed on the sight of his body compounded into the wall like it was wet concrete.

Scott started to limp towards the stage, raising his hand towards them for help to get up on the stage, Connor kneeled down and tabbed his arm, pulling him up in one stroke move like he weighed nothing.

"Congratulations on making your way here newcomers!" A sudden voice spoke right behind them, turning their heads to see a yellow hawk dressed in royal attire, the hawk had a dark yellow French crop style hair that flicked up right at the fringe, as well as a shark pointed beak that looked like it could pierce anything with a simple push. The attire was blue with two white stripes going down the middle with medals on the right and shoulder pads that made the hawk look stupid in a way. The hawk was a male by the voice, deep but was cracking, like he was a teenager or he didn't go through puberty just like Justin beiber. The hawk was wearing blue jeans that were plain with the blue timberland boots which were muddy and worn at the bottom.

Scott and Connor both hummed at the hawk, looking suspicious at the hawk for where he came from and how did he appear, but the wings say everything by that accounts. Sally stepped forwards, greeting her self as well as everyone there. The hawk smiled, taking a step forwards towards them with his hand out towards Sally.

"Welcome princess Sally, as well as everyone else, we were expecting your arrival...even if you came with one extra" the hawk spoke looking at Scott, with Scott looking back he could see the hawk was angry at him just by looking into his pale yellow eyes.

"Don't mind Scott Mr...?" Sally tried not to be rude, looking like she was trying to think of the hawks name.

"Call me prince Kelont" Kelont bowed, raising Sally's hand so it was level at his bowed head.

"Thank you for your greetings Kelont, but we use ask? To insure a alliance, is having a concert to you're people really enough?" Mina asked, taking a step towards the hawk who smiled on her presence in front of him.

"Why yes, I want my subjects to be happy and entertained as long their here. Plus as a added bonus, you'll all be staying with me in my humble castle, only in till the concert passes by of course" Kelont said with praise, only to be interrupted by Scott, who stepped forwards, taking his weapon out of his pocket and at his side with his right hand and his left on his stomach sideways for support.

"What you up to buzzard?" Scott sounded with disgust and venom in his voice, getting everyone mad at him for insulting Kelont.

"Scott?!" Sally sounded surprised "put that gun away and thank Kelont here for having us here!" Scott raised the m9 a little at the hawks head, whispering "I've got my eye on you" before he put the m9 pistol back into his pocket.

"SCOTT?!" Sally shouted at the top of her voice, making her mad for threatening the prince of crimson city. Scott sighed with arrogance and walked off the stage, walking towards the exit of the stadium as he was fed up of everyone for not trusting his instincts, normally his instincts are right most of the time. At that time Scott left, everyone was exiting the stadium, with the decency, Scott looked at the public audience, to see a familiar looking face in the crowd, the same hedgehog who helped in the past with stuff that was difficult and hard to get through without. Before Scott could get a good look, the black hedgehog moved in with the crowd and out the stadium, with what he could tell, the hedgehog was standing there for some time watching the event take place on stage.

Connor looked around the stadium as well, quickly noticing the hedgehog that was standing in the crowd but also noticed the other two who are missing, the black panther and white cat. Connor didn't want to look suspicious so he played along with the being nice routine.

"Sorry about Scott, he's not usually like that" Sally said as she let go of the princes hand.

"Since that's over and done with how about I show you's around my castle, tonight you guys dine like royalty!" Kelont sounded cheerful, turning round and walking towards the stage.

"It's only 3 in the after noon? Why can't we see the sights?" Amy moaned, feeling sad about what Sonic said about the shopping district in the town.

"I'm sorry about that, but we are on high alert and there is a curfew at 4, tomorrow I will raise it till 6 so you can have some fun" Kelont said as he walked towards a large door behind the stage.

_thank god I'm up to date with coursework for college, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this chapter, thank you guys for all your support for helping with this story, kill still try and get the next chapter done alright, thank you :)_


	8. Chapter 8 curfew

Chapter 8 curfew

The time of day was soon coming to a end as the sun was setting in the distance, prying down its warm rays down onto the city. Scott was the only one walking down the street, watching all of the windows and shops close down by the shutters. On both sides of the road was a weird electronic poster that displayed the time, it was small but easy enough to read. On the poster was the time displaying 3:55pm. It made Scott think about how they were all closing at that time, making it seem more suspicious about how no cars, no people and no shops open. Five minutes past and all the shops were completely shut and no one could be seen or heard, no even a small little mouse or fly. Scott wanted to see the city for what it is and to see if he could get any info on it, seeing how there wasn't any information in the data pad Alicia gave to him. Scott was still walking down the street, only hearing the sound of his footsteps as he continued his path down the red and orange street. Scott wasn't very sure in where to go from there since he doesn't have any clue in where to go. Scott stopped with a large groan and a slap on his forehead, feeling like a complete ass for not following Kelont and the others to his castle, where he doesn't know where. Scott turned round to the electronic poster on the other side of the road to see the time was now five o'clock, starting to turn chilli and dimer in light. Scott lightly sighed, thinking what should he do right now.

TING! A light sound came from behind Scott, making him turn his head quickly to see, he looked to see a red tin can coming out of the alleyway and onto the pavement where it made a couple more skips, Scott hummed in curiosity, slowly moving forwards with one foot in front of the other, and with one hand in his jacket pocket grasping his m9 pistol with his finger on the trigger. He moved to the corner of the alleyway entrance, moving his head round the corner so he could see with his left eye down it. Scott was on guard on that point when he saw nothing down the alleyway, not even a dumpster but a ladder to get up on top of the building.

CRACKLE! The sound of rubble being kicked came from behind Scott, making him turn suddenly and quickly with the raise of his m9 pistol only to see nothing there but a electronic poster with the time on saying 6 o'clock with the light of the street becoming lit by the lamps blearing down its orange lighting onto the grey pavement where no one was walking and no noise emitting anywhere but the sound of his own breath through his mouth and nose. Scott looked left then right to see nothing but a empty orange lit street, thinking that he's imagining things inside his head. Scott gave a sigh of relief as he put back his pistol into his pocket and proceeding further down the street with his eyes closed so he could hear a lot better and think more about his situation as well as everyone else's. Scott walked up to a cross road with lights on all four corners, all turned off for some strange reason. He stopped and starred at the shiny black and orange traffic light, noticing it was shiny and polished to see his reflection, Scott chuckled with a look down to remember the old days with what he looked like when he was in the freedom fighters, but he felt something was wrong at that point, thinking back to the can moving and the little piece of gravel moving across the floor he felt like he was being followed in the shadows. Looking up back at the traffic light his eyes widened in shock in the reflection, he saw with what looked like a person wearing a black mask and holding a massive pole.

"Shit!" Scott whispered to himself, knowing he made a giant mistake at that point on. The black masked opponent was the same size as Scott but longer arm size and wearing a long black robe that was all buttoned up. The masked opponent gave a fast and hard swing, hitting Scott in the back with some force that made him fly sideways into the air across the street and into the traffic light across the road. Smashing his back into the pole, with his body hitting the ground from the force of gravity. Scott groaned hard in pain, seeing how he got hit with Amy's hammer earlier on that day and he crashed into the wall of the stadium, Scott struggled to stand back up from the hit, trying to use the pole as support to stand back up, Scott took in a deep breath and a sudden relief from the pain, giving him a good chance to swing his right arm into his jacket pocket to bring out his m9 pistol with the swing of his body to aim the pistol towards the masked stranger. Scott was given a sudden shock through his body when he saw the strangers pole already at his arm, making him drop the gun that slid across the floor and the sudden scream from Scott in pain from the pole coming in contact with his arm. Scott looked at his right arm and back at the masked stranger to see a boot come towards him and come in contact with his stomach, pushing him off balance and into the concrete wall, giving another shock of pain into his back once more, making him bend over with the spat of blood that came from his mouth and onto the floor. Scott tilted his head up to see the stranger stand in front of him with the light sound if chuckling coming from him. Scott was keeping his right arm in his stomach as he bends down against the wall looking at the stranger with his head tilting up looking at him. Scott took in a deep breath and stood up straight as the stranger raised his pole high. Scott starred at the strangers eyes with no affection and no guilt, knowing he won't beg for his life since he went through much worse than that. Scott started to chuckle in front of the stranger, getting him confused by tilting his head to the right. Scott moved his head up a bit, telling the stranger to look behind him. As he did he saw a black boot come from the side and into his face, making him skip and slide across the street floor. Scott looked up and smirked at the sight of who it was.

"Took your sweet time, darlin" Scott sarcastically chuckled, looking at Reala who was standing there with pissed off expression all over her face but didn't say a word except a sudden change in direction towards the masked stranger. Scott looked at the side of the pavement to see his m9 laying by the curb, in seeing it he turned to Reala who was standing there looking at the masked stranger with the stranger looking back as they stood right in line with each other. Scott started to limb over towards the curb, trying to get his pistol back with the shots of pain running through his body with every step he took moving towards his gun. Reala watched carefully at the stranger who was standing on the other end of the pavement who looked liked they were doing the same to them._ Something's not right?...why is he just standing there?. _

Scott moved down onto his knees to pick up his pistol, trying to forget the pain that was passing his body. he heard a small flapping sound coming from above, Scott moved his head to look up only to see something shiny come flying down at him. Scott gasped and dived forwards out of the way, landing on his stomach at the same time as a large smash hit the ground behind him that got Reala's and Scott's attention. Lucky enough, Scott quickly grabbed his pistol before he dived out the way of the large smash. Scott was grinning in pain while Reala drew a Japanese katana out of her strange portals, wielding it like a ballistic knife, while looking left and right at the two black masked strangers now in between them.

"I've got this one, Reala!" Scott shouted, rolling on his back so he's up right and able to aim at the masked stranger close to him, Reala focused on the one on the right, forgetting Scott and the other black stranger behind her.

Reala tightened her grip on the katana with her right hand as she stood there, starring at the mask stranger who was a few meters away from her. Knowing that the battle was about to commence while Scott was injured and taking another one on. The stranger in front of Reala made the first move, sprinting forwards with some speed with the metal pole dragging across the floor producing sparks. Reala took a breath, trying to focus only on the opponent in front of her who was sprinting at her. The stranger was silent with every step he took towards Reala. The stranger was in front of Reala, giving a ferocious swing round towards Reala's head. Reala smiled, taking a step towards the stranger with her left arm coming in contact with the strangers arm, stopping the metal from swinging in to her head. Reala saw her chance, pushing the katana through the strangers chest fast, like a quick lighting bolt hitting the ground.

"Not quick enough, heh" Reala whispered with a smirk. But Realas face soon turned to a shock in what she was looking at. She stabbed him through the chest where the heart would be but...

Scott quickly rolled out the way from the instant smash from the stranger in front of him, making a large crash on the floor as well as a dent in the concrete road. Scott completely forgot the pain that was going through his body, feeling the adrenaline kicking in so he couldn't feel the pain. The hedgehog looked to his right to see the stranger lift the metal pole out of the concrete floor like it was light as a rubber band. Scott smirked fanatically, realising his golden opportunity to swing his legs round, hitting the strangers legs, with the force of lifting his leg at a angle to sweep him off his feet and onto his back, letting Scott jump up onto his two feet with his M9 pointing at the black masked strangers head who was on the floor and staying still with the feeling from Scott who knew he was starring at him.

"Erhh, Scott?" Reala's voice sounded disturbed, like she was worried. Scott turned his head towards Reala to see her katana piercing the black masked strangers chest but only to see the stranger was still standing and trying to push Reala back by pushing against her arm. The black masked stranger on the floor by Scott rolled backwards quickly, seeing his chance in getting off the floor. Scott saw in the corner of his eye the stranger roll, quickly turning his head to aim down the sight of the M9 and started to shoot. Three shots was fired from the pistol in Scott's hand, only for two to miss and hit the concrete while one of the bullets managed to hit in arm. The stranger stopped rolling and was now crouching with the pole in his right and the left was a large bullet hole. Scott always used armour piercing rounds in his pistol since he goes up against robots because of Eggman and all of his schemes of taking over möbius so the damage to the arm of the stranger was serious.

"You Need backup?" Scott shouted while starring at the stranger knowing that he was talking to Reala.

"I'm fine! " "just worry about yours and I'll worry about mine!" Reala replied as she raised her leg and kicking the stranger back, sliding out of the katanas grasp and onto his butt.

"Ok, ok. No need to get all moody" Scott chuckled, blasting off a couple more rounds at his masked stranger, hitting the stranger in the chest producing bullet wounds that weren't very deep but managed to pierce the strangers chest, like he was wearing body armour.

Reala stood over the masked stranger on the floor, pointing her katana down towards the masked stranger with both hands at the side if her head, looking like she was a expert and specially trained in sword fighting. Scott focused on the stranger in front of him, watching him just sit there crouching and taking all the shots he's giving him, Scott fired on more time, hitting the stranger in the shoulder making him bend back like he was flexible. Scott raised a eye brow in seeing the stranger take so much and still stand, like he wasn't even alive or existing. Scott pulled the trigger once more only to hear a click and the hammer pulled back. Scott stood there aiming down the sights, feeling they tension build up on his part and to watch the stranger stand up and run towards him at some speed.

"Crap" Scott mumbled under his voice. Knowing he can't react in time to change his clip with the spare in his pocket. Scott tensed up his body, making sure he was ready for the hit that was about to come In contact. The stranger swung the metal pole towards Scott, hitting him at some speed and force to make him leave the ground and into the air. Scott flew towards Reala who was about to strike one of the strangers on the floor with her sword at the ready only for Scott to be thrown right into her, pushing her down onto the ground with Scott next to her on his side holding his stomach and groaning in pain. Reala turned her attention to they two strangers who were now standing side by side each other starring down at Scott and Reala right in front of them. Scott opened his eyes towards the two standing, raising their metal poles to the sky for the final blow into them. Scott looked at Reala who was sitting up with her legs flat out and smirking at the two standing in front if them.

KACOOW KACOOW!

The two masked strangers heads exploded, with no blood, no guts nothing. Instead they both dropped to the floor, both landing on Scott. This made Scott kick them off him in disgust. Reala stood up, wiping the dust off her miniskirt. Reala reached out a hand down towards Scott, with him accepting the help to being helped up. They both stood with Scott holding onto his left side of his stomach, seeing how he got hit pretty badly during that fight. Reala squat down near the two body's, poking one of the body's to see what'll happen. The two watched as a black mist came out of the body's, covering them both up. Scott and Reala watched as the mist went away and lying there was a orange cheater wearing a Nike white t-shirt and grey jogging bottoms while the other was a blue hawk with a casual blue jumper and blue skinny jeans, but both had no shoes for some reason.

" strange. Isn't it?" Reala spoke with a quiet voice, getting Scott's full attention in curiosity "how there's no one around and then these two pop out of no where, kinda feels like the old days huh?"

Scott squat down next to Reala, looking down at the orange cheaters jogging bottoms, he saw a square lump that looked like a wallet. Scott went down the cheaters pocket to pull out the wallet. Reala starred at the wallet Scott found. Scott passed tossed it over to Reala gentle so that she could catch it in time, when she did Scott put two fingers on the hawks and cheaters necks to see if they had a pulse, and they did.

"Heads blown off, then they return to their normal selfs. Sounds like Amy when someone touches her hammer" Scott mumbled, quickly getting a sigh from Reala who put back the wallet in the cheaters pocket.

"He's a citizen here, mid twenties, got a family, has a job at the castle as a mechanic" Reala said as she stood up followed by Scott. In all that happened both were curious about what happened to both of the hawk and cheater as well as who saved them. Scott and Reala turned their attention to the sirens in they distance as well as the red and blue flashing lights.

"Police?! But I thought-!" Scott sounded surprised, since there was no one showering the streets, not even a car or simple bug. "Come on Reala lets-! Reala?" Scott looked confused to see Reala was gone, by the looks of it, he was alone. The sirens and red flashing lights were on top of him, with the cop cars in the side ways position like a barricade as well as the police behind the cars. Theres about 4 police cars, all surrounding Scott and the two out cold people.

"POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPON!" One of the officers shouted, pointing a 870 express shotgun at Scott behind the bonnet of the car.

"Me standing here on top of two body's with a pistol in one hand...not a good combo towards the cabbage" Scott thought to him self, slowly putting the pistol back in to pocket and raising his hands.

"GET DOWN ON TO THE FLOOR!" The same officer shouted, slowly moving round the bonnet and towards Scott, who sighed and lowered his head in disappointment. Scott opened his eyes as he was looking down, thinking he should've ran when he had a chance. He was kneeling on the floor with his hands behind his head, looking down at the floor only to see something white in his left pocket. Taking in a quick look up he saw time to drop the paper and read it.

_Scott, I'm sorry I had to leave in such a hurry but I left you a little gift in your pocket, just pull it, drop it and run ;). _

_Reala _

_Ps: say hi to Connor and Sonic for me_

Scott slowly moved his arm down into his pocket, feeling a strange grenade shape device in his pocket. "sigh you had time to write me a letter and place a flash or smoke bomb in my pocket before you ran off...could've told me to run when you did you know!" Scott whispered under his breath, quickly pulling the pin in his pocket and dropping the grenade. As it dropped Scott had a look to see it was a flash. Scott gasped and jumped up and started to run, he shielded his eyes and ears from the flash grenade.

"FREEZE!" The copper shouted, readying the shotgun and aiming at Scott as he ran off, before he could shoot the flash grenade went off, giving the copper impaired vision and hearing for a brief moment. Scott ran down the street till his legs couldn't, aching like mad he stopped as he ran down a alley way, the same alleyway as he saw the tin can moved. He walked down the alley way, trying to stay quiet as he gasps for air while trying to find a place to hide till morning. He walked till he reached a dead end with nothing in sight to hide on or behind. Sirens were blaring off behind him, getting Scott agitated from them following him. Scott went down his right pocket and pulled out his empty M9 and reached in and pulled out a spare clip, quickly reloading and putting the empty clip back in to his pocket. Scott moved back in till his back was against the brick wall behind him. Scott watched as the sirens and blue flashing lights came closer, as if the police knew where he was or where he was hiding right there. Scott watched as the police car was slowly coming round the corner since the lights were shining on the floor. Scott readied his pistol and aimed down the sights, getting ready for a fight. The police car came round the corner, turning left towards Scott, shining the police cars front lights only to see a empty brick wall. Scott couldn't tell where he was but all he knew was he was starring at a cop car behind a wall while being held by one person and a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh" was all that he heard from the voice behind him, Scott just relaxed a little but kept his guard up as the person held him. Scott watched as the police car stood there for about five minutes before moving back round the alleyway, when the police car was out of sight the person let Scott go, letting Scott thrust round with the whip of his pistol pointing at whoever held him. Scott was surprised at the person who saved him, it was a raccoon in a white lag coat with black trousers, his face was constantly smiling like he was mad or insane, with his eyes twitching separately every now and then, he was wearing glasses as well as a blond French crop hair style, plus at a Scott's angle the mad scientist was bending over twiddling his hands together.

"Hahah-nehahah, hahahaha" the raccoon laughed out evilly with his hands out to his sides in the open postision, making Scott very uneasy " muahhhhHAHAHA...mento?" The scientist stopped laughing, making Scott very weary. "Take one. Go on you know you want to mhemhemeh" the scientist twitched, offering the mento in his hand to Scott. Scott lowered his weapon, putting it back into his pocket and taking the mento into his mouth. So try soon turned his attention back to the raccoon who was chuckling evilly as he put the mento into his mouth.

"What did you do to this mento?!" Scott sounded shocked, raising his voice in sarcasm as well as shock. The raccoon picked up the metal tray and raised it, Scott's jaw dropped, dropping out the mento out of his mouth and directly onto the floor.

"What the fuck did you do to me!?" Scott voice went all high pitched in shock of seeing his reflection in the metal tray. His skin colour, eyes, hair were all different. Making him look like a completely different person. He was black skinned instead of red, his eyes were red instead if blue, his hair in a auburn hair style like Chris Thorndykes but black coloured.

"Yahoooo! It works, my invention works...want some beans on toast" the raccoon was jumping for joy and didn't sound like a mad man right there.

"Please tell me that this!"

"No its not, it works for a hour when the mento is placed in to the mouth, and since there are twelve in the packet, twelve hours of different appearance changing mentos...do you like bunny rabbits?" The raccoon interrupted Scott, quickly answering his question. The raccoon turned round and walked off further down the room. Scott wasn't very concerned in what's around him till now, Scott looked around to see it was a high tech lab with test tubes, containers, computers, and machinery that look like they were home made, inventions as it were. Scott followed the raccoon to the end of the room to a place where computers could only be found, where they were placed right next to each other, on top of each other with different parts of they city of the screens. The raccoon turned round to Scott and was now slouching with the mad face on and right in Scott's face.

"Welcome!...to the crimson city resistance!" The raccoon raised his voice, making a echo across the empty room, making Scott look behind him to see no one there.

"Errh? I don't suppose your the only one in this resistance right?" Scott sounded unsure, getting the raccoon to turn round and open a draw, Scott stood there's waiting for an answer from him.

"Ah ha, here you go mehemeh" the raccoon held out 6 packets of mentos towards Scott, getting him rather confused "these will help you when you go out in the morning, you don't want to see another guard on you do you" the raccoons attitude changed, turning back into a sensible person.

"No. I guess not" Scott sounded uneasy, taking the 6 packets of mentos from the raccoon.

"You can stay here for the nights you meant to stay at the castle, you don't want to get caught again, trust me, the last person who got caught I never saw again. Plus if you want some food, there's the fridge and there's the toaster. Plus have a good nights rest, tomorrow you go sight seeing to get used to the area" the raccoon said as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk of which the computer controlled everything in the room and outside of the building.

"Hmm...I better watch my back with this guy? a genius and madness are of the same coin but still?" Scott questioned him self as he watched the raccoon twitch in the seat in front of him.

**im sorry that this chapter was late...and I mean very late, but I'm being honest I lost a bet and I couldn't go on any computer for two months so that's why I couldn't upload this chapter. Plus now other bets over I can start making the story all over again . :D I'm so happy that I'm going to be able to continue the story again :):):):):):)**


	9. Chapter 9 the day out

Chapter 9 the day out

it was morning in crimson city, where the birds were singing and the sun was high and bright in the sky. On the mountains was Kelonts castle, a high and large castle that was bright red, the external art work was all bricks but was smooth, it had two high towers with two snipers on each, along the walls, ground and on, was men fully armed to the teeth in weapons and body armour. In side the castle in one of the guest bedrooms slept Connor Jenkins, the human. He slowly woke up smiling, starring out the large window that showed the sun and garden of the castle, he sat up to see the decor of the room, it was a large bedroom with a table and chairs in one corner and cabernets on the other side along the wall. There also was a on suit ( of people doesn't know what that means, it means the bedroom has a bathroom on its own) on the left right past the window. Connor stretched out, clicking the spine and shoulders which gave relief to Connor. The first thing that Connor done was have a shower then pulled some clothes out of his rucksack that he brought with him, which consisted of his regular normal clothes. Once was down changing into it he heard noise coming outside from the window. He walk over to the window only to bring a happy smile to the view. Down on the grass was Fiona, Bunnie, Amy, Mina and Sally but his tension was focused on Fiona, he felt deep down he likes her, like she might be the one for him, well she saved his life and gave meaning to it as well in the past. The bedroom doors opened suddenly, making Connor turn his attention away from the window to the bedroom door, standing there was Sonic, wearing blue jeans and a green jacket, making it confusion that Sonics wearing clothes.

"Yo Connor, the girls are gunna have a day to them selfs and Tails and Antoine have buggered off so I was wondering why don't we hang out, to get to know each other better and start over?" Sonic asked, leaning on the door frame by the bathroom. Connor looked back at the group of girls laughing and talking, making him have one more nice thought in to his head.

"Hmm, you know what Sonic. Yeah all right then, I'll hang out with ya" Connors face turned serious, making Sonic give his signature smile and thumbs up towards Connor with the words "yeah!"

The girls

"Come on Sally girl, its not rocket since to go shopping" Bunnie chuckled happily, pulling Sally's arm all the way down the castle path to the city.

"But!"

"No buts sister" Fiona interrupted Sally's sentence, waving her tail left and right like she was a model "your having fun today. If you like it or not"

"But I really want to get all the organising stuff done for Minas concert" Sally pleaded, trying to pull back Bunnie but at no prevail since Bunnie have a robotic arm and leg which boosts her strength tenfold.

"Please have fun, just for today, please, have fun today for me" Mina started to shake Sally as they walked along the path. Sally saw how everyone was pleading with her to tag along and have fun that day, she felt like she could enjoy her self and forget about work just for today.

"Fine!. I'll go if you let go of my arm Bunnie" Sally sighed in acceptance with a smile at the end. Everyone there had a massive smile, apart from Fiona who just smile casually and continued on into town. The girls all ventured into the centre of of the city's shopping district, quickly looking around they all were amazed at the shops everywhere and how many people were entering and exiting the shops. First they all went into H&M, picking out some nice dresses and shirts with the accessories all attached, they all went into all the clothe shops and leaving them with bags full of clothes, strange enough Sally was having a good time hanging out with just the girls, making it feel like they could what ever they want with out being embarrassed by the boys. They were all walking down the street, laughing and giggling at everything each other said, feeling like a proper girls day out. But for some reason Sally felt like she was empty handed as she walked down the pedestrian filled street, in curiosity she stopped and looked down her three bags, thinking like she forgot something but she shrugged it off and looked back up to see everyone walking off with out her. She started to walk at a faster pace towards them only to barge into someone accidentally, she was pushed back and held her ground to keep standing. She looked up only to see a black hedgehog with a auburn style hair cut, while wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans with Nike trainers.

"Sorry, I didn't see you-" Sally didn't know what to say when she looked into the hedgehogs red eyes but only to see a old friend, Scott.

"Sorry madam" the hedgehog said deeply, giving a hand up for an apology. Sally watched as the hedgehog started to walk off back into the crowd of people, only to make her think if she knew him from some where. She stepped forwards, trying to get past the crowd of people in her way, trying to catch up to the black hedgehog but with no prevail. In the end Sally screamed out "hey you! Stop!", seeing if he would but he soon was out of sight. When she realised where she was where she was separated form her friends, so she stood there for about 5 minutes thinking of a battle plan in what to do from that point on in till she heard her name being called out, Sally turned round in happiness to see Bunnie gliding over people as she uses her rocket powered foot screaming Sally's name. Sally raised her hands up in the air with the bags to Indicate she was there. Bunnie instantly saw the bags in the air and flew over, grabbing the hands that were in the air, Bunnie looked down to see Sally sighing in relief. The black hedgehog was standing down in the alley way on the corner, watching Bunnie lift Sally off her feet and into the air. Making him sigh in relief from that with the words "sorry for bumping into you sal, and for not telling you who I really am, but I hope you like your present when you get back"

The boys (well...Sonic and Connor)

The two boys were somewhere completely different from the girls. Instead of the shopping part of town they were walking through the park where the sun was shining down on the football pitch and the picnic area, and the little kids were playing in the climbing frames and slides area part of the park. The two were walking down the path through the park, feeling like the two were having a nice relaxing day without the girls but just them two. Sonic was walking down the path looking up at the clouds with his hands behind his head smiling while Connor was admiring the peacefulness of the park. There was a silence between the two since they left the castle, not saying a word to each other ever since, Sonic looked up towards Connor, starring at him as he watched the park from where he walked. Sonic looked ahead and saw a empty bench up ahead, he tapped Connor on the shoulders and pointed towards it. When they arrived Sonic and Connor both sat down and relaxed by resting their heads on the back and starred up at the clouds that were passing by. Sonic sighed getting Connor to turn his attention to Sonic.

"Look Connor, I just wanted us two get along and be friends, but what ever happened in the past is done and gone with. So why do you hate me?" Sonic sighed, looking at Connor at a tilted angle.

Connor chuckled and starred back up at the clouds, giving out a smile as he sat there, ready to answer back "why would I hate you?"

Sonic wasn't expecting that answer, turning serious and sitting up straight on the park bench "I thought you'd say something else?"

"Like what?"

"Well?" "I'd thought you'd say something along the lines of 'Sonic! Your a heartless jerk who steals people's girl friends' type of thing?"

"Heheh, nah. What's in the past is in the past, but its what the future holds that counts" Connor chuckled, finishing the sentence with a smile and a look up at the clouds one more time. Sonic watched Connors reaction, having a smile and a chuckle was a very good mood for Connor for people that he trusted at least. They sat there for a couple of hours, enjoying the nice and peaceful relaxation of it all. But to Connor something felt off, it felt really off, like it was too quiet. Connor opened his eyes with the levelling of his head to look around the park to see no one, no kids or parents, not even that lovely old couple that always takes a stroll in the park nothing. It felt kinda weird, Sonic was half asleep on the bench starring up at the clouds while, there was no one around, not even a gust of wind that blew into the trees. Connor nudged Sonic, making him open his eyes slowly with the reaction of rubbing his left eye.

"What's wrong?" Sonic yawned, giving out a large stretch out of his legs and arms then coming back to normal with his hands on his lap and starring at Connor who was looking around the park suspiciously.

"Can you hear that?" Connor whispered, pointing his finger up to tell Sonic to listen. Sonic listened carefully but only to hear nothing, no wind, no talking, no screaming kids.

"What time is it?" Sonic asked, looking around the park to see no one.

"I'd say about one or two o'clock, but something's not right, where is everyone?" Connor replied, lifting himself off the park bench, with Sonic following as well.

"We should meet up with the girls, to know if their alright?" Sonic said as he was getting up off the park bench, moving his hands behind his head.

" its About a 20 minute walk to the shopping district from here if we get moving" Connor replied, starting to walk off down the park path on his way to the shopping district. But Connor stopped, feeling like someone else is there with him, like a shadow that moves in darkness, Connor turned round, making Sonic stop and look at Connor in the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong?" But Connor just stood there, starring at the tree that was behind the park bench, feeling like someone was watching him from that point on.

"I'll catch up, I forgot my wallet back on the bench" Connor replied, hoping Sonic didn't turn round.

"Ok then, I'll keep on walking ahead and you'll catch up, see ya" Sonic spoke in his usual tone before he wondered off ahead. Connor watched Sonic in till he was out of sight, turned round and proceeding towards the tree by the park bench they sat on. Feeling like they were being watched and followed since they entered the park. He went round the entire tree behind the bench to see nothing, even looking inside and above like he was being paranoid about something that wasn't even there.

"I swear someone's watching my every move I make" Connor mumbled to himself as he stared out towards the rest of the park, still having the same feeling of being watched right there where he stands. But like every other person he shrugged it off and started to walk down the park path towards the shopping district, but with the feeling of being followed, even though its quiet.


	10. Chapter 10 peacefulin till now!

Chapter 10

Connor walked away from the park and in to the shopping district, thinking about how there are less people around at two o'clock in the afternoon cording to the electronic posters around the city that he past. The streets nearly all empty and a couple of shops open while the rest were all shuttered up. But Connor wasn't concerned about the shops at that moment all he was concerned about was trying to find the others in the blasted huge shopping district that apparently went on for a good mile or two. Connor walked on for a good twenty minutes when he noticed the group huddling around a large table outside a cafe that was still open. Everyone was there sitting down and drinking tea and coffee by the looks of it, with the massive pile of bags packed on top of each other right beside the table. Connor raised his right hand and started to wave, trying to get their attention.

"Hey! Guys!" Connor shouted across the long street towards the cafe, seeing if he could get their attention now but at the looks of it they can't hear him. He started to walk faster, coming closer but still far from the cafe where everyone else is. Connor smiled and took in a deep breath, knowing that he was going to scream out towards them.

"Move!" A voice got Connors attention, reacting with the turn of his head to see a bent down figure barge into him, lifting him off the ground and onto the figures shoulder. The figure dived into the dark alleyway that was away from sunlight. Connor landed on his back with the figure on top of him with his hands over his mouth and knees on his arms. Connor couldn't quite get the full details of the figure but the hair was black aurban style, his eyes were red with the skin colour black as night and his species was hedgehog. Connor calmed down, soon turning silent when he heard some sirens in the distance.

"If I let go. will you stay quiet?" The black hedgehog whispered slowly. Connors response was a quiet nod. In said, the hedgehog released his hand from Connors mouth and off his knees to stand up. Connor slowly got up, brushing his jeans and black jacket off from the dust, feeling like he should just knock this guy out but for some reason in Connors mind he felt familiar. The figure went moved up to the corner of the alleyway and peeked round the corner with the wave behind so Connor saw what was going on. Connor took a look to see everyone still talking and drinking but with the sound of sirens coming louder in the distance, like it was getting closer to them. Connor kept starring while the figure moved away from the wall and opened up his green jacket pocket. Connor turned round to see the butt of a pistol in his face, making Connor smear a smirk.

"What? You trust a complete stranger with a gun?" Connor chuckled, taking the weapon and placing it in his pocket.

"What were gunna go through in a minute, yeah I do. Now check again" the black hedgehog sounded serious, giving a nod to the corner. Connor looked back round, in shock to see 4 black police cars stop right at the cafe. Connor was looking at it form his point of view that everyone was getting into the police cars and driving off in a hurry fashion.

"If you'd continued...you'd would've ended up like them. prisoners" the black hedgehog said right next to Connor.

"Who are you?" Connor asked, looking right at the hedgehogs face.

"Me? Erhh, well. I really never had a name you know" the black hedgehog looked nervous In Connors eyes, but he was rubbing the back of his neck with the occasional chuckle in his sentence.

"I need to know your name"

"Ok, call me Rid for now" Rid replied, starting to walk down deeper into the alleyway, Connor looked back at the last police cars that moved away from the cafe, only to get a reply from Rid.

"You have a lot of choices to choose at this point. You could go and try to rescue them, OR you could follow me and find out what's really going on" Rid's voice echoed across the alleyways walls. Making Connor think about his options carefully. Connor remembered the police officers were actually the guards form the castle in their uniform, so if he wants to rescue them he's going to need backup and Rid is the best option right now he thought in his head. Connor jogged up to to Rid, catching up in a few steps. They continued till they reached a dead end, making them stop.

"For someone who speaks like he's been here for years you really don't know your way around here do you" Connor chuckled as he went down his jeans pocket, pulling out a box of cigarets with a metal lighter. Rid watched the human put a death stick into his mouth and light, taking a small drag which filled his lungs with the smoke fumes. Rid watched for a few seconds and continued towards the wall stopping face to face towards the wall.

"You might want to get rid of that fag before you walk in here. My. Coworker has a few bobbles missing if you know what I mean" Rid spoke before walking straight through the wall, looking like he was walking through thick liquid in Connors eyes. This made Connor raise an eye brow, flicking the butt of the fag away and proceeding towards the wall. Connor hummed in curiosity, raising his hand against the the soft liquidity wall that felt smooth by wet at the same time. Connor moved forwards passing through the liquid field and into a lab of some sort. Rid was sitting down at a table eating beans on toast while he saw a raccoon up on the chemistry table putting a strange yellow liquid into a test tube of what looked like grey ash. Connor recognised the ash as gunpowder. As the raccoon put a drop into the tube it exploded, pushing the raccoon back and over the table where Rid was eating. Connor watched as Rid rolled his eyes with the shake of his head when a large crash was heard into the wall, making the structure shake. Rid bit into the toast in his hand covered with beans and swallowed with joy in taste.

"Like I said 'bobbles missing'" Rid shrugged his shoulders, taking in another bite of toast. Connor saw the weird raccoon in a lab coat, he saw as he stood up out of the wall brushing himself off like nothing happened. The raccoon walked normally towards Connor, quickly looking at how Connor was looking at him like he was crazy or mental.

"Ahh so this is the person you were talking about today...he seems quite..." The raccoon started to twitch his eye in front of Connor.

"Just be careful around him, he's two faces that like to switch whenever they want to, so just be a little cautious around him" Rid starred at his afternoon lunch as he spoke. Making Connor step away from the mad twitchy professor a bit.

"Ok now it's my turn to ask, who the hell are you. And would you please stop looking at me like that, it looks like you want to dissect me!" Connor raised his voice a bit, starting to make his way to the chair next to Rid.

"He hasn't even told me his name ever since I got here, so if its alright just call him two face. Like out of that film 'bat man'" Rid replied, watching two face jump on the spot in front of a computer while typing perfectly onto it.

"So what's the plan-!"

"Hey! Two face! Have you got any info on who rescued me the other night when I was fighting?" Rid interrupted Connor, getting up off the chair and walking towards a table with a pistol and grenades on top.

"Hehehe, whooo loves mentos...I DO I DO I DO," two face shouted out singing, shaking his head where he stood after. " the picture will be ready tonight" he turned sane in an instant making Connor raise a eye brow even higher than normal as he starred at two faced.

"Can someone tell me th-!"

"Good! Then it looks like me and Connors got plans for tonight!" Rid interrupted Connor again, pulling back the hammer of the M9 and placing it in his pocket. Connor changed keeping quiet from that point on since he's going to get interrupted all the time, but another went through his mind at that time.

_"How did he know my name, I didn't even tell him anything back at the alleyway?"_ Connor thought to him self, listening carefully to their confiscation.

"Mehemeh eh, ooooh your going to go out and rescue them at the castle. Not, good, going, in armed like that" two faced waddled his left hand finger and moving his right towards a red button, pushing it in which moved the walls outwardly and round to show a fully stocked armoury. Rids and Connors jaws dropped on the sight of the entire walls being covered in weapons, from a simple 44 magnum to a 5mm mini gun that you could carry on your back into a fight with out help from anyone else. Rid pulled off the wall a silenced MP7 while Connor a P90 suppressed, they also took a couple of grenades as well as flashbangs and stun. Two face gave Rid and Connor a ear piece as well as a electronic data pad which had the schematics of the castle inside and out.

"You ready to save our friends Connor?" Rid grinned, placing a mento into his mouth and pulling the hammer back on the MP7.

"Our?"

"I mean yours?! Not mine, geez I'm saying the wrong things today" Rid quickly replied as he walked towards the out side through the liquid wall. They were both prepared, both ready to go in the castle and get out the captives. But one thing was on Connors mind, who the fuck is Rid and why does he want to save HIS friends.


	11. Chapter 11 Realas POV

Chapter 11

On another part of the crimson city, Reala at the time was investigating into matters of her own interest. She'd had being scouring the city for clues about why was crimson city built and what's its purpose. The only thing that Reala found out was, was about the residents being able to turn their selfs into a weird masked mass murderer when ever they want to. The other question on her mind was why did they want everyone there at the same time. Reala was starring down onto the streets from the rooftop, watching a resident cover their self in black mist and come out as a black covered, masked person. Reala watched as the black masked figures first move was to look up at her, first in sight and mind. Reala closed her eyes with the shake of her head as she turned away, forgetting about the stranger downstairs on the street. Reala's next intention was the castle of Kelont, seeing how he's the one most responsible and the most filterable suspect in all of this. A few minutes later Reala was on the outskirts of the castle. Carefully watching the guards movement, anticipating their every move across the garden area as well as the castle walls around the castle instead of around the outskirts of the garden area. Reala saw three guards in a group all around the garden, just 3 metres apart from each other from each group.

"Heavily guarded for one person?!" Reala sounded surprised, making her move towards a bush to her right to see round the castle. At her angle she raised an eyebrow on the sight, watching as two individuals move around from tree to tree, bush to bush quietly, taking out any guards quietly. Reala saw a black hedgehog and Connor which shocked her even more, watching how Connor teamed up with someone other than his friends. They were shooting a group of guards in the back of the head, and taking the body's in to the bushes at the sides.

"Hallo hallo? What do we have here?" A sudden voice got Reala off guard, quickly moving down and swinging her leg and body round on the floor, tripping him up and onto the grass on his back backwards. Reala moved on top of him, grabbing his head and quickly moving it round fully to the point of his neck snapping, Reala moved down to his ear, whispering into it even though he was dead at that point "Sorry, bout that. But I can't let anyone find out"

Reala moved the body into the bush, quickly looking at the persons body who was a yellow tiger, his ID card was on his black juggernaut suit, seeing it have 5 stars across the name must mean he has a high rank. Reala unclipped the tag and put it in her pocket, giving off a light sigh, feeling awful that she killed someone with out no reason to.

"sigh I've got to get a grip of myself. Focus, focus!, focus!" Reala sighed, finishing with the retrieval of her sword out of the purple portal right beside her. Reala looked at where the two ran off and didn't see them, like they vanished into thin air. Reala followed the path of the two people, soon coming to the castle wall. Reala didn't like it but she had no choice, behind her, her hair was pushed, revealing two black wings with blue at the tips which changed colour to red for her anger pushing in at that moment. She jumped. Gliding her way up to the top where a guard turned his head at that moment, he was human smoking a cigar with his visor helmet up. Reala had no choice again, she pushed forwards taking the guard over the wall edge, closer to the castle. She covered his mouth, stopping him from screaming on the way down. He crashed down on to the group making a loud thump on the grass in side the castle walls. Reala was disorientated from the crash on the floor, she used him as a crash mat. She stood up, seeing that there were no guards at that point all around. She moved closer to one of the windows with a light on. Reala curiously looked in side, hearing shouting and what sounds like silenced gunfire from in side. Her mouth widened in sight of what the heck was going on inside. Reala ran backwards, stopping right at the castle wall, getting ready her katana right beside her. She ran towards it at full force, kicking the glass and going right through the glass window.

"Get the fuck away from them!"

**sorrit this is short but the next is going to be short just saying, i would like to say thank you who are supporting me in the makings of my story's :), I love you guys. Keep reading and please, if you want to help you can...even if it is beta reading depressed sigh**


	12. Chapter 12 two trouble makers

Chapter 12 two trouble makers

(An hour ago, on the outskirts of the castle garden)

Rid and Connor were both watching carefully with what's around them as the sun started to set in the distance, with the sky in its cloudy orange gaze. They sat behind a tree each, looking round to see the guards in a pack of three standing in a triangle as they moved round the castle garden and walls. Connor raised two fingers, flicking his wrist towards the guards that were in front of the castle walls where they needed to go. Rid crouched round the tree, aiming down the sight of his MP7 at the group of guards as he slowly made his way to the bush that was a few meters in front of the guards. Connor followed right behind Rid, slowly stepping in line with Rid as they made their way to the bush. They waited as the guards came to their position in front of the bush once again with their backs turned towards them and facing the castle wall. Rid moved to the right while Connor the left, moving quietly towards the three who had their backs turned towards them. Rid got his target as soon as The middle one moved forwards towards the castle walls, quickly turning the black guards left then forcefully right, snapping the neck and watching as he fell to the floor dead. Connors one didn't have a helmet, which gave him the chance of a clean kill. Connor stood up with the swing of his P90 into the back of the guards head, then coming round to push him to the ground with all of Connor weight on top, Connor pulled out of his grey jeans pocket a combat knife and stabbing the guard in the head with his mouth covered by Connors other hand to keep him quiet. The knife entered the guards skull, instantly coming to a halt by unfortunately made a loud popping noise which alert the guard to turn and aim his gun at point blank range. Connor chuckled as he heard what sounded like a small pew sound from his side. The guard in front of him fell flat out in front of Connor with a bullet lodged into his helmet and a massive crack right beside it.

"Good kill" Connor whispered to his companion next to him who had his MP7 In hand aiming at the dead guard in front of Connor.

"Hide the bodies" Rid whispered back as he pulled one of the bodies into the bush. Connor did the same while Rid pulled the other one in. When they finished the sky was dark and the garden around the castle walls was pitch black with the sounds of footsteps all over. Connor and Rid looked around to see small pockets of lights in the distance which were flash lights. They both looked back and pulled one each out of the dead guards black armoured suit, quickly sliding them on their guns like an attachment. They could see their way from there on. They moved quickly but quietly towards the castle wall, stopping as they were side by side against the wall. Connor pulled out the data-pad out of his leather jacket and switching it on and seeing the light of a detailed map of the castle walls. Rid was watching the sides, seeing if there were any guards that needed to be taken down by it was all clear. Connor shone the light at the castle wall and looking at the data pad.

"Hopefully this works?" Connor whispered, sliding the data pad back into his jacket pocket. Connor moved his hand on to a flat piece on the castle wall, sliding it in a little which opened a sliding door on the castle wall in front of them. Rid gave a small conniving smile as he walked into the dark passage way that appeared right there which lead downwards towards their objective according to their data-pad. They moved down towards the darkness with the door shutting behind them by didn't affect their movements. Inside it just felt to easy for the two, like maybe it was a trap that was just waiting to be triggered. Their lights were shining down the small dirt path in front of them.

THUD!

A loud noise echoed through the underground passage, like something hit the floor above them, but they kept moving seeing how their objective was to rescue the others from Kelonts capture. They walked towards the end of the passage way which was a dead end from their point of view. Connor and Rid both shone their weapons up to see a small pice of wire dangling down I front of them. Rid aimed towards the ceiling of the wire while Connor pulled It, bringing down a set of stairs to a well light room. Rid made his way up first, checking left and right of the room which was a high value dinning room, Rid had a good look around the room as he moved up with Connor behind, they entered the room right next to the large and long wooden table in the middle of the room with cabinets of glass cups and plates all around the side against the walls, there were two entrances to the room, a large two door that was placed at one end and another at the other, they were standing at the side of the window. Rid checked his datapad to see their exacted location to be a bit suspicious. They were told that it would lead deeper into the castle and towards the rooms of the castle so it seemed a bit odd on their end. But they shook it off seeing how it wouldn't affect the their mission that bad.

"You ready?" Rid said to Connor in a low quiet voice with the MP7 on his shoulder.

"Lets do this and get the hell out of this city" Connor chuckled back, pulling the P90s hammer back which was located at the side of the large magazine.

The doors from either end suddenly opened, catching Rid and Connor by surprise which lead to Rid readying his weapon towards his side and Connor to his side. They watched as the black guards swarmed round the other side of the table aiming their guns at the two standing back to back next to the window.

"Around twenty, shouldn't be a problem at all for us" Connor snickered, showing a wicked smile on his face.

"Flash at the ready. Just give the mark" Rid replied in a whisper, trying not to alert the guards around him that they have a plan up their sleeves.

"On the count of five"

The guards around the entrance where Connor was aiming his P90 moved to the side, getting Connor curious about if Kelont was coming.

"Trying to sneak into my castle were you" a familiar voice sounded came round the corner, Kelont the hawk was sarcastically clapping with a few seconds apart, chuckling his evil tune as he walked in the dining area past the guards so he could be seen in his royal attire.

"We more or less succeeded, which was one of our good points" Rid gave a sticking remark back, keep his eye on his half of the guards.

"And it only took two of us to do it" Connor imminently said after Rid, lowering his hand behind his back.

"After all. there are three of us trying to get into the castle" Rid remarked, getting Connor a bit concerned at that point but still focusing on Kelont.

The hawk stood there with a wicked smile on his face, watching and knowing that they are counting to five.

"This is getting stupid right now. Five!" Connor shouted, pushing a button that was on his belt behind his back, the entire ground shook in the castle, making the guards of balance as well as Kelont, Rid was ahead and threw his two flashbangs at ether end of the dining area, ducking and covering their ears from the loud igniting noise that was produced from them. Rid and Connor both looked up to see the guards all in a disorientated state. Rid and Connor both had the same idea, they charged at the dining table in front of them, flipping it together which bashed the line on the other side of the table into the wall hard. They both then unleashed a spray of bullets on the rest of the guards at the door who were still in a daze from the flashbang. One by one they dropped on the floor with bullets in their heads.

"Freeze!" A sudden voice came from the secret entrance where they came from, three guards were there, aiming ACRs at the two standing back to back to each other aiming at the doors. Connor and Rid both turned their heads and smirked for what's coming in the background. The glass window smashed in behind the guards, getting them by surprise with the words "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Reala!" Connor and Rid both said in confusion, watching as she bursted through the window landing on the middle guard and spinning round in the spot which sliced the hips of the two beside her.

"Talk about good timing" Rid laughed slightly on his words, but only to get a evil glance from Reala.

"Oh shut up Scott, you're not fooling anyone in that disguise!" Reala sounded like she was angry or upset at that moment.

"I just didn't want to say anything" Connor joined in, turning his attention to the sighing black hedgehog.

"It fools the enemy but not your friends" Scott sighed looking at the two starring at him "it'll wear off soon so lets just get to our friends and leave this place for good" Scott finished by walking up to one of the doors and checking round the corner to see a flight of huge stairs located in the large hallway leading up stairs.

"hmmm...I wonder?" Connor thought in his head as he looked out the broken window.


	13. Chapter 13 the point

Chapter 13 "the point..."

(Meanwhile at GUN headquarters)

"Sir!" One of the GUN soldiers saluted in front of a large desk, looking at the Commanders chair behind his black googles which made the room a lot more darker and easier to see since the room was in direct sunlight from the setting sun. The commander span round the chair 180 degrees, coming face to face with the standing soldier who saluted.

"At ease soldier. What have you got for me?" Commander tower sat in his large leathery chair, sitting with his arms on the rests.

The soldier took a deep breath and exhaled with moving his arms at his sides, feeling a bit more relaxed since the commander never smiles and always mad " one of our recon teams that we sent out a while ago to separated places has just reported in"

"And what did they find?"

"You're never going to believe this, but there's a shoot out going on as we speak and the princess and Sonic the hedgehog are involved and have been apprehended by Kelont, the castle and town owner" the soldier ended his little info speech, starring at the commander as he thinks of something with his fingers against his lips.

"...have we got anyone in that area that can assist?" The commander finally spoke, breaking the silence that went in for a couple of minutes.

"By our records, we have two operatives in that area that are fully equipped for the situation...should I give them the word?"

"Yes" the commander replied in a instant, sitting there and watching as the soldier salutes and walks out of the room.

"It's about time Kelont stepped down from his tyrannic throne" the commander whispered to him self, clicking on the phone on his desk.

(Back at castle Kelont)

"Reala, on your left!" Scott shouted towards Reala, instantly getting her attention to slice her katana upwards as she span round, slicing the juggernauts suit with the sign of blood pouring out the hole. Reala kicked the guard back into the wooden railing of the stairs, making the guard fall right into his back. Scott continued upwards towards the stairs, blasting away his MP7 at the guards, trying to pierce their armour but with no avail. Scott resorted to close quarters, running up to the guard one step higher than him, pushing away the guards M4A1 out of his hands, making him wide open for a attack. Scott pushed his MP7 up the guards helmet at the bottom, unloading a barrage of bullets into the guards skull. The guards juggernaut body fell onto of Scott, getting him to hold it in front of him, Reala quickly moved behind Scott, using the dead body as cover while the rest of the guards on the top of the stairs start shoot down towards them.

"I hate doing this crap sometimes!" Scott growled under his teeth, trying to keep hold of the body while it was being pounded by bullets which added the weight to it.

"Lighten up Scott!" Reala replied to Scott, wiping her katana on the dead guards juggernaut suit to get the blood off it.

"Lets see you carry this fat man then!" Scott grinned backed to Reala, looking at her as his eyes were going to pop open from the weight.

"I would but you know, I'm a girl!" Reala chuckled back, giving Scott a tap on his shoulder as she ran round Scott and up the stairs quickly, strafing, flipping, jumping side to side To dodge the incoming bullets.

"And I thought she wasn't a normal girl" Scott sighed, giving a shake of his head before moving aside the body and running up the stairs shooting at the guards neck, seeing how he could see a weak point there.

"Your too slow!" Words were shouted across the stairway, getting everyone's attention there to turn round to see what was going on. Reala quickly saw her chance, flipping over one of the guards and landing face to face with the guard. The guard responded with a sudden shock with the following of the butt of his weapon round towards Reala. Reala tilted back, raising her katana up with her against her body. Reala looked at the guard with a deadly smirk, tilting back up she drew her sword right through the guards chest with the adding account of a kick down the stairs. Scott shot the guard at the top of the stairs in the neck, resulting with him falling down the stairs knocking all the other guards with him. Now so both Scott and Reala had a clear shot towards the others who were locked up. Reala and Scott both reached the top of the staircase sooner than they realised with how much trouble the guards were giving them. They both got at the top to see Sonic running round and round in a circle round the guards taking their weapons and chucking over at the feet of Scott and Reala. Scott and Reala both stood there watching the show, Sonic was done throwing away all the weapons and went in to a follow up with a spin dash into three of the guards in a line, smashing them against the wall unconscious, Sally, Mina and Tails were jumping on one of the guards and pounding them in. Antoine fencing his way through the guards by ripping the straps of the juggernaut suit which made the suit fall apart and land on the floor with the follow up of a punch in the private parts, Amy was smashing left and right through the guards, making them hit the wall with a loud clash, Bunnie was using her hand cannon against them since it wasn't deadly but it is lethal, Fiona used her flexibility against the guard she was up against, she held her hands on the guards shoulders, flipping over and landing behind him, she than grabbed the guards head and kicking his legs so he would fall to the floor instantly with no restraint. She finished it with a single kick to the helmet with her boot, hearing a cracking sound when the head turned.

"Looks like you guys don't need saving huh" Scott casually walked towards them with his MP7 in hand with a smile stretched across his face.

"Scott?!" Everyone called out his name in shock to see him there, "where did you go? Where did you run off to? Where's Connor?" Questions were blasted at him at that moment, making him raise his hand up to stop the questions going in any more.

"First things first. Connor said he had to do something important, I came here to rescue you guys and that's all you need to know at the moment, and lastly. Where is Kelont?" Scott bursted back with answers and a question, catching them all off guard.

"We were locked in that room the whole time, so we don't know anything where Kelont went off to?" Amy had a sorry look on her face, scratching her head as she spoke. Scott lost his train of thought, moving his attention towards the wooden table right next to him with a angry look on his face.

"Sonic?" Fiona called out, moving towards the blue blur who was leaning against the wall and turned his head to the vixen in front of him "I need to ask a favour?"

"Sorry Fi, but I'm booked with dates with Sal, try your luck some other time" Sonic sarcastically smirked, getting Fiona's full attention. Reala watched as Fiona whispered into Sonics ear, which got very suspicious at that moment. Reala watched as Sonics eyes widened, soon closing them with a sigh as well as a nod with the recognisable word "ok" from his mouth.

"Scott, I need a word with you?" Sally's voice echoed into Scott's ear, getting his full attention to walk over with reloading a new clip into the MP7 and pulling back the hammer on the weapon.

"What up?" Scott stood next to Sally, watching over the group as they take a breather from the fighting, but Scott stood there for about a minute not a word came from any of their mouths which made it uncomfortable for Scott.

"Is it true?"

"Huh?" Scott replied on the breaking of silence that came from Sally. Scott turned his head to Sally who didn't look at him, not even a glance.

"I said is it true?" Sally's voice was more quieter, trying not to alarm any of the others.

"I don't...know what you're trying to say Sal?"

"Never mind, we'll talk once this is over" Sally tried to keep calm as well as her voice. Scott raised am eyebrow at her, watching as she walked away towards Bunnie.

What was that all about, what has Kelont told her?

Scott continued down the upstairs hallway, so far he was totally forgotten at that point, no one even noticed he went walking down the hallway. Scott checked his datapad of the schematics of the castle, seeing that there was a path way in Kelonts bedroom leading somewhere off map. Scott moved his hand up to his ear and pressed the ear piece in, making a static noise that sounded like a chalk board being scraped, it went away after a few seconds and a voice was on the other end, it was two faced.

"Yyyeeesss, suicide hotline here, who am I speaking to?" Two face sounded cheerful in the background of Scott's hearing.

"Scott, here. Calling in to say is the picture ready?"

"Yyyyeeeeeesss" a long reply was given.

"Can I have it?"

"Only if you can solve this riddle" two face turned sane, making Scott weary "I start my life as a adult and I grow smaller as I live on, what am I"

"Candle! Easy one" Scott replied with a victorious smirk across his face.

"Hehehehehe, ok another one" two face sounded domestic at that point sounding like he was insane right there "I need to be cared for properly, I can kill if not treated and I go out with a splash, what am I"

"Fire. Two face, fire..."Scott sounded unsure.

"Correct! And now off the last one" two face was jumping for joy across the ear piece by the sounds if it.

"I'm ready"

"Ok ok ok...here it comes" two face giggled a bit soon hearing nothing but silence and a loud screech that made Scott cringe.

"Jesus, two face, clear the static your going to-"

"Kill you, yes." A strange voice appeared across the ear piece, making Scott stop where he stood right out side Kelonts bedroom door. Scott needed time to process the voice that was going through his head, trying to think if where he heard that voice before.

"Long time no see Scott, I see that the test was a success then" the voice appeared again, with Scott soon knowing who the hell it was,

"Kelont!" Scott growled under his teeth in anger " I'm going to kill you for kidnapping my friends!" Scott was confused at the point where he heard evil laughter at the other end of the line that could be heard across the hall.

"You can cut the act now Scott, we both know the reason why you came here" Kelont replied with a chuckle, getting Scott's complete silence with his eyes starring straight forwards with no facial expression.

"We both know you want revenge for what I did all those years ago" Reala had a radio in her pocket, pulling it out to hear the confiscation as well from everyone there listening in to it with complete silence.

"Making all those brutal experiments on you, stabbing, poking, jabbing you with pointless stuff deep inhale and my favourite, beating you in you good for nothing-!"

"Bastered" Scott's whispered, sounding like he could burst into tears.

"You can say all you like it won't-!"

"I'll fucking kill you for what you did!" Scott shouted at the top of his voice, giving the wooden door a smash in anger, making a hole in the door to the room which was empty of a bed but wooden draws and desks. Scott's words could be heard on the radio and the hallway where everyone was standing and listening to it.

"Harsh words, but I enjoyed every bit of your torture" Kelont said slowly, making sure he was trying to anger the red hedgehog right now.

"I'm not talking about me!" Scott shouted back, tearing his eyes out as he slowly pushiest his back against the wall. "I'm not talking about me" Scott whispered to him self as he slid down the wall, coming down position where he sat against the wall with his head in his knees. There was silence across the line apart form Scott who was now giving out small sobs over the radio.

Everyone crowded around Reala's radio, only hearing the sounds of Scott's weeping on the end.

"He's talking about Charlotte right, last time I checked his dad killed her long back" Sonic broke the talking silence getting everyone's attention.

"isn't this the first time we heard Scott cry over something?" Amy intruded "I mean its not like he ever does this often so shouldn't we do something?"

"No" a voice came from the staircase, everyone turned to see Connor walking up the stairway next to a black and red hedgehog, shadow. Shadow was walking up the stairs with a Barrett 50cal over his shoulder while Connor his P90.

"Why shouldn't we, he's bursted out crying" Sally joined in, walking next to Reala with a concerned look on their faces.

"Do you know who it is he's crying over" Shadow said in his deep voice, looking serious about the situation. Everyone scratched their heads, looking away form the red hedgehog as well as Connor.

_I just want my mum back...she's my only family left...AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY! _

"Mum?!" Sally grabbed the radio in surprise, holding it in her hands.

"What do you think he was doing for the past couple of months" shadow started to walk up to Sally taking the radio off her and giving it back to Reala "he joined GUN to find information on Kelont, he went missing for 2 weeks and came back drinking in that same pub that you guys went to for a week"

"That can't be right, the bartender didn't see him for a month, so how?"

"what didn't get leaked out into the public was that the bartender working there at the time when Paul I think his name was, went on holiday was tortured and murdered, Scott found out that the bartender there was one of Kelonts spy's to keep an eye on him. To bad for him he got caught" shadow explained. Moving his hand into his back pocket utility belt and pulled out a photo and showed it to everyone, its was Scott sitting on a porch of a wooden house and he was smiling while the other half was blacked out.

"He found his mom hiding in the woods 122miles from here, in a wood cabin where it was burned to the ground while Scott and his mom was still inside. And unfortunately Scott made it out while his mum was burned alive with her throat slit at the time by our records."

"We can't just leave Scott in the dark!" Sonic had concern I his voice, getting of the wall and walking towards shadow who didn't look at him back.

"This is something that he has to figure out on his own, and hopefully fast because he's going to have a choice when the time comes" Shadow turned and started to walk down the stairs, stopping half way to turn and look up towards the standing group "and the only thing you guys can do is accept his decision" Shadow started to walk down the stairs again, walking out the front door of the castle with the sniper on his shoulder.

"Choice?!" Tails said out loud in confusion " what the hell does that mean?" Bunnie, Antoine and Amy both looked puzzled in the question while Sally rubbed her arm with the intention of looking down in worry, Sonic looked down the hallway, knowing what Shadow meant as did Connor and Fiona. Reala sighed and looked at the radio, knowing what Shadow meant.

**please review, and Im sorry that I've updated this long I really am. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what was good and what was bad, just keep it nice and polite and I'm fine with i. :)**


End file.
